OS Swanqueen
by CygneSwan
Summary: Un recueil de one-shot centré sur le couple SwanQueen de Once Upon A Time. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seules leurs histoires m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1: La fin (ou le commencement)

**La fin (ou le commencement)**

_**Notes de l'auteure: Salut à tous. Voici mon premier One Shot. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je suis désolées d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui resteraient, j'ai essayé au mieux d'en enlever le plus possible.**_

_**Résumé: Rien ne va plus dans la vie d'Emma, assise sur le toit de son lycée, elle décide d'en finir mais est-ce vraiment la fin ou le début de sa vie ?**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Emma POV.**

Rien ne va plus dans la vie d'Emma, assise sur le toit de son lycée, elle décide d'en finir mais est-ce vraiment la fin ou le début de sa vie ?

Note de l'auteur : Salut à tous. Voici mon premier One Shot. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui resteraient, j'ai essayé au mieux d'en enlever le plus possible. Bonne lecture.

Assise au bord du vide sur le toit de l'école, j'observe pour la dernière fois la beauté du paysage. Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivée dans cette ville, je ne regrette pas la verdure de Storybrooke mais c'est bien la seule chose. J'aime ou plutôt j'aimais courir dans la forêt à l'orée de la ville avec ses chênes majestueux et cette odeur si caractéristique de bois mouillé lorsqu'il avait plu la veille. D'ailleurs, c'est ma passion du sport qui m'a rapproché de Neal.

Neal. Quarterback du lycée, les yeux remplis de malice et les cheveux toujours décoiffés.

Mon premier amour… et dernier. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Après avoir vécu toute ma vie, rejetée par tous, j'espérais avoir trouver ma place, ma famille.

Mes parents m'ont abandonné à la naissance au bord d'une route comme on abandonne des vêtements qu'on ne veut plus porter, les familles d'accueil où j'ai vécue finissaient toujours par me renvoyer à l'orphelinat préférant leurs propres enfants ou un autre enfant orphelin plus jolie et plus intelligent que moi.

A l'orphelinat ce n'était pas non plus la joie avec tous les orphelins. Chambres surencombrées, meubles vieillots faute de moyen, manque de nourriture qui conduisait les plus forts à voler celle des plus faibles dont moi. Durant ma jeunesse, je m'endormais souvent le ventre vide et la peur au ventre, la peur du lendemain, la peur qu'au cours de la nuit quelqu'un me vole mes maigres possessions ou que je n'arriverai pas le lendemain à me défendre face aux adolescents pour conserver au moins un morceau de pain dur pour repas.

J'ai survécu à toutes ses horreurs, à ce manque d'amour pendant mes seize premières années.

Et puis l'espoir m'est revenu.

Il y a un peu moins d'un an, un couple, Mary-Margaret et David Nolan sont venus à l'orphelinat où je venais encore d'atterrir après ma treizième famille d'adoption qui m'avait rejetée ils sont entrés dans la salle où nous étions tous rassemblés pour qu'ils puissent choisir un d'entre nous. Quand leurs yeux se sont posés sur moi, ils ont tournés les talons. Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais dans leur voiture à côté de mes maigres possessions qui tenaient facilement dans une valise.

Ce jour-là, ma vie a changé même si je n'en avais pas encore conscience.

Onze mois plus tard à Storybrooke, et je me sentais enfin chez moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment de sécurité avant d'arriver chez eux. Ils ont été patients, beaucoup plus patients que je ne le serai jamais. Ils ont réussi à briser une à une les barrières qui protégeaient mon cœur depuis que ma première famille d'accueil, les Swan m'ait rejetée. Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive même de les appeler Mam et Dad ou plutôt m'arrivait.

Cette année a été la meilleure de ma vie et en même temps, elle est devenue la pire de mon existence, je faisais enfin partie d'une famille, j'ai rencontré des personnes bienveillantes comme Granny, la gérante du seul restaurant de la ville et aussi la grand-mère de ma meilleure amie. Si j'avais une grand-mère, j'aimerais qu'elle lui ressemble. Il y a aussi Belle, la jeune bibliothécaire venant d'Australie. Elle est arrivée, il y a quelques années au bras de M. Gold d'après Ruby, Gold l'aurait rencontré lors d'un voyage à New-York et cela aurait été le coup de foudre au premier regard même si tous, nous nous demandons comment leur différence d'âge ne leur a pas posé problème. Gold pourrait être son père !

En parlant de Ruby, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie après seulement deux semaines, sa franchise et sa bonne humeur sont parvenues à franchir mes barrières très rapidement. Graham, quant à lui, a mis un peu plus longtemps pour réussir à m'amadouer. C'est sa timidité et son amour de la nature qui a fini par nous rapprocher.

Pour finir, j'avais un petit-ami Neal. Le garçon dont tous les parents rêveraient que leur fille sorte avec. Il est galant, sûr de lui et beau gosse en plus. J'aurais dû me douter plus tôt qu'il était trop parfait pour être sincère.

Il y a quelques jours encore tout était parfait. J'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé.

Une famille. Des amis. Un petit-ami.

Puis, tout a basculé.

J'aurais dû me méfier. Garder mes barrières autour de moi pour me protéger de la malveillance des autres mais je n'en ai rien fait.

Il y a eu d'abord l'accident de voiture qui a tué sur le coup les deux seules personnes que je considérais comme ma famille et puis il y a eu Neal.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tôt.

« Non Ruby, t'es sérieuse. »

Nous n'arrivions pas à nous arrêter de rire depuis que Ruby m'avait raconté qu'elle avait surprise Granny et Marco, le fleuriste de la ville, dans la réserve du restaurant s'embrassant comme deux adolescents soumis à leurs hormones.

« Si, je te jure. On aurait dit vraiment des adolescents en manque de sexe. »

J'adore cette fille, elle n'a vraiment pas de filtre.

Ding. Dong.

Mon rire se tut. Quelqu'un était à la porte, je regardais l'horloge et fronçais les sourcils David et Mary-Margaret ne rentraient pas avant encore une heure.

« Em ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui, Rub. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Attends deux secondes, ne raccroche pas. »

Tenant toujours le téléphone à la main, j'ouvris de l'autre main la porte d'entrée et sursautais-je. Deux policiers se tenaient devant moi. Un regard me suffit pour comprendre. J'avais déjà vécu une situation similaire quand j'avais neuf ans.

Un soir, les parents de ma famille d'accueil étaient sortis dîner. Deux heures plus tard, des policiers se tenaient devant le front de la porte m'annonçant leur mort et en même temps mon retour à l'orphelinat.

Mon portable tomba bruyamment sur le sol tandis que la voix de Ruby résonnait dans l'entrée. Mes pleurs accompagnant sa voix.

« Emma ? Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout était fini.

* * *

Deux jours après leur disparition, une femme de l'orphelinat venait déjà m'arracher à cette ville. Je me suis battue avec l'aide des habitants de la ville pour rester deux semaines de plus afin d'assister aux funérailles et finir mon année scolaire. Granny, la grand-mère de Ruby a bien voulu m'accueillir pour ce temps-là, j'ai pleuré des heures et des heures en me demandant pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi.

Heureusement je n'étais pas seule, toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré ces derniers mois étaient là pour me soutenir et m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Je gardais la tête hors de l'eau uniquement grâce à leur support. Sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Hier, dernier jour avant mon départ, Neal a décidé de m'offrir un repas en amoureux au seul restaurant de la ville suivi d'un film dans son salon. J'étais aux anges d'autant plus que ses parents lui avaient laissé la maison libre pour le week-end.

Il m'avait promis que notre amour allait résister à la distance et que dès que nous aurions le bac, nous irions dans la même université. Je le croyais de tout mon cœur. Après tout, qui ne croirait pas son petit-ami ou sa petite-amie ?

Quand il a commencé à m'embrasser alors que le générique du film débutait, j'ai répondu à son désir. Nous étions ensemble depuis maintenant quatre mois alors des baisers nous nous en étions donnés. Je l'avais même autorisé quelques fois a touché mes seins sans qu'on aille plus loin. Dans ma tête, tout était clair, je n'étais pas prête. Pourtant ce soir-là, après deux bouteilles de vodka et son insistance de savoir que c'était notre dernière soir ensemble avant longtemps.

J'ai été faible.

J'ai accepté de donner ce qu'il me restait de plus précieux, ce que personne encore n'avait pu me prendre. Je l'ai donné à Neal en toute confiance, en l'aimant de tout mon cœur.

Ma virginité m'a été enlevée.

J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

Cela été rapide et douloureux. Seul Neal en a pris du plaisir tandis que je retenais mes larmes devant son manque de compassion alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus brutal en même temps que son désir montait.

Une fois fini, j'ai voulu me blottir dans ses bras au lieu de cela, il m'a jeté mes affaires me demandant de partir. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, j'ai fait ce qu'il me disait avant de lui demander de rester. Au lieu d'accepter, il s'est mis à se moquer de moi me racontant le pari qu'il avait fait quatre mois auparavant avec ses amis Peter et Walsh. Il devait me séduire et prendre ma virginité pour un petit billet de vingt euros et sa réputation de garçon irrésistible.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. J'avais cru au grand amour, à ses promesses de notre futur ensemble. J'étais prête à tout pour lui mais mon bonheur n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Sa trahison a été la goutte de trop.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris que le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne le connaitrais jamais vraiment.

Alors je suis là, sur le toit du lycée de Storybrooke regardant le soleil se coucher par-delà la forêt attendant que le dernier rayon disparaisse pour faire le grand saut.

Plus que deux rayons et je me lève.

Plus que un.

Zéro.

Je me lève.

Prête à en finir.

Je m'avance plus près encore du bord en fermant les yeux, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder le sol où j'atterrirai.

Ça y'est ma vie se termine maintenant. A trois.

Un. Deux.….

Quand une main m'arrête.

Je me débat de toutes mes forces mais des bras m'enserrent la taille me retenant. Je finis par abandonner, des pleurs secouant tout mon corps.

Je m'écroule dans la poitrine de mon sauveur.

Non, de ma sauveuse.

Un homme ne porterait pas de parfum à la pomme et cannelle.

Je ne connais qu'une seule personne aimant autant les pommes pour en porter le parfum. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans des yeux marrons étincelant de larmes.

« Regina ? »

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait ici, ni pourquoi elle refuse que je saute. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés même le jour où je l'ai défendue devant les autres alors qu'elle faisait son coming-out. Je n'avais eu aucun remerciement de sa part alors je n'avais plus osé m'approcher d'elle.

Depuis mon arrivée, j'admirais son courage. De deux ans mon aîné, elle était aussi franche que Ruby si ce n'est encore plus. Elle n'hésitait pas à dire ses pensées même si cela voulais dire détruire la personne en face d'elle. Tout le lycée la craignait. Certains l'appelait même l'Evil Queen avec sa meilleur amie Kathryn, elles étaient le duo le plus terrifiant de la ville. Regina était aussi la fille la plus belle du lycée, on peut dire que la découverte de sa sexualité a déçu plus d'un garçon.

Lors de son coming-out, des crétins dont Neal n'avaient pas perdu leur temps pour lui cracher dessus. Je m'étais levée sans réfléchir pour me mettre devant elle et la défendre, à ce moment-là je n'étais pas encore avec Neal. Cet instant aurait dû me prévenir. Un garçon homophobe n'était certainement pas fait pour moi.

Deux jours plus tard, Neal s'excusait auprès de moi lors de mon footing matinal dans la forêt et je tombais dans ses bras. Quelle idiote !

« Emma. » murmure-t-elle.

Sa voix me ramène au présent.

« Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je suis choquée.

Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé directement et pourtant, elle venait de m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours.

« Je suis venue te remercier. » répond-elle simplement.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« De m'avoir défendu devant tout le monde. »

Je suis bouche-bée. Regina Mills, la reine du lycée venait me remercier moi, le petit canard. La fille dont les seuls parents qu'elle a connu sont morts, dont le petit-ami n'était avec elle uniquement qu'à cause d'un stupide pari entre stupides adolescents sans cœur.

Attends. Elle a dit mon prénom ? Elle me connaît ?

« Tu.. tu connais mon prénom ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne connaitrais-je la plus belle fille du lycée, la seule qui ait osé me défendre ce jour-là ? »

Je rougis devant son regard ardent. Depuis Lily quand j'avais quinze ans, je ne m'étais plus intéressée à la gente féminine jusqu'à elle. Mais elle était inaccessible alors quand Neal m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, j'avais accepté. Le pire est que j'ai fini par apprendre à l'aimer. Un amour qui me détruit aujourd'hui.

« Merci. » Je chuchote, espérant peut-être qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

Ses yeux ne quittent mon visage dévasté par la peine de ses dernières semaines et un seul mot sorti de sa bouche rouge vermeille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Ce mot résonne dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident que ma vie est merdique ?

« Personne ne me pleurera ? »

Le silence s'installe pendant que le soleil lentement mais sûrement finissait par se coucher la nuit remplaçant peu à peu le jour.

« Si, moi. »

Je sursaute de surprise, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Régina Mills venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle tenait à moi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres, devant le choix du mot. Je lui renvoyais la balance.

« Depuis onze mois, je t'admire de loin. Kathryn a bien essayé de me pousser à venir te parler mais je n'ai jamais osé. J'avais peur, j'ai peur que tu me repousses ».

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'avait remarquée. La fille dont j'avais eu le béguin m'avait remarquée. Mes larmes me revinrent aux yeux, devant mon état Regina me reprit dans ses bras.

« Chut, chut… Je suis là… »

Ses mots abattirent la seule barrière qui me retenait de m'écrouler en pleurs devant elle. Je m'accroche alors à elle comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage quand la mer menace de nous noyer.

Le destin venait de m'envoyer un signe ou plutôt ma sauveuse…

* * *

Dix ans plus tard.

« Le destin venait d'envoyer à la jeune adolescente perdue un signe ou plutôt sa sauveuse. »

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'heure, je décidais d'écourter l'histoire.

« C'est maintenant l'heure du dodo… »

« Mais Ma, je suis pas fatigué. Je veux la suite de l'histoire.»

Je souriais devant la tête renfrogné d'Henry, mon fils âgé tout juste de cinq ans.

« Emma, chérie, est-ce que notre petit prince fait encore des siennes ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit encore à l'écoute de cette voix merveilleuse, je me tournais alors pour regarder ma femme depuis maintenant sept ans, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était toute ma vie avec Henry, je les aimais plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient ma raison de vivre, ma raison de me lever chaque matin et me coucher chaque soir avec la promesse de me relever dans les bras de ma femme et de mon fils le lendemain. Ils étaient ma joie, mon bonheur, mes amours et plus que tout ma famille.

« Allez petit prince, il est l'heure de dormir. »

Je sursautais lorsqu'une main se déposa sur mon épaule, perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que ma femme s'était agenouillée à mes côtés pour encourager Henry à aller au lit.

« Mais Ma n'a pas fini l'histoire, elle s'est arrêtée au jour où vous vous êtes parlées pour la première fois… »

« Jeune homme… »

Devant la voix ferme de son autre mère, Henry se mit à bouder. Je levais les yeux au ciel, comprenant vite son manège. Il savait très bien que nous avions dû mal à résister à sa petite bouille. Tous les soirs, c'était le même cinéma, Henry insistait toujours que je lui raconte notre histoire d'amour. Alors je me pliais à sa volonté en remplaçant ma tentative de suicide par une rencontre romantique sur les bancs du lycée. Et chaque soir, voyant ses yeux se fermer doucement, j'arrêtais l'histoire avant la fin pour qu'Henry se couche mais il refusait toujours.

« Henry, allez kid, il est vraiment l'heure d'aller au lit. Je te promets que demain, je te raconterais la suite de l'histoire. »

« Promis ? » dit-il d'une voix excitée, sa décision de bouder vite oublier.

« Promis » assurais-je.

« D'accord. »

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne fasse pas une crise pour aller au lit.

« Bonne nuit petit prince. »

« Bonne nuit, kid. »

« Bonne nuit mamans. » répondit-il, les yeux déjà fermés, plongeant dans un sommeil rempli de princes et princesses.

Nous nous levèrent et je fermais doucement la porte de sa chambre. A peine retournée que des lèvres attrapèrent soudainement les miennes dans un baiser ardent.

Ce ne fut que le manque d'air dans nos poumons qui nous poussa à arrêter le baiser. Nos poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, essoufflées par notre instant de passion. Front contre front, yeux émeraudes dans des yeux marrons, nous sourions comme deux adolescentes après leur premier ébat.

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime Regina. »

Regina. La femme de ma vie. La nouvelle maire de Storybrooke. La deuxième maman de mon fils. Ma confidente. Ma meilleure amie. Mon rock.

Regina, ma sauveuse. La jeune adolescente qui m'avait empêchée de mettre fin à mes jours ce jour-là sur le toit du lycée.

Avec elle, j'avais trouvé ce à quoi j'avais toujours espéré : une famille.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

* * *

_**Résumé: Emma se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital ne se souvenant pas de son accident, sa femme Regina est là mais pourtant tout a changé. Est-ce un cauchemar ou sa nouvelle réalité ?**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**POV Emma.**

Un bip régulier résonnait dans ma tête, encore et encore, il m'empêchait de dormir. Je serais les dents pour ne pas hurler ''Tais-toi'' à de simples acouphènes, je ne voulais pas réveiller ma femme, surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Ses sauts humeurs sont très difficiles à supporter, un coup elle m'aime à la folie et une autre fois, elle me hait autant qu'elle haïssait ma mère à l'époque de son règne d'Evil Queen. Je supportais donc en silence son humeur, je l'ai mariée pour le meilleur et pour le pire, alors un peu de remarques blessantes de sa part dû à de stupides hormones de grossesse, n'allaient pas me faire fuir. J'étais même aux anges, de savoir que cette fois-ci je pourrais élever cet enfant dès le début et non pas à dix ans comme je l'avais fait avec Henry, qui heureusement ne m'en voulait pas et n'étais même pas jaloux de sa petite-sœur, au contraire il était extasié de devenir un grand-frère.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux ne supportant vraiment plus ce bruit, tant pis pour la grasse matinée du week-end. Mais au lieu de voir le contour de ma chambre autour de moi, je ne vis que du blanc. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mon cerveau essayait de trouver une explication logique à ce qui se passait. Je commençais à paniquer lorsqu'une infirmière avec le docteur Whale à sa suite arrivèrent dans la pièce.

Leur présence me fit encore plus paniquer. Ma respiration devint sifflante, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Alors que j'allais m'évanouir Regina arriva dans un nuage violet et se précipita à mes côtés, rien que sa seule présence me calma.

« Emma ! Respire avec moi, d'accord ? Allez, fais comme moi. »

Elle prit ma main qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine pour que j'inspire et expire en même temps qu'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma respiration et mes battements de cœur étaient redevenus réguliers mais tous mes problèmes n'étaient pas résolus.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demandais-je d'une voix rauque, de ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis longtemps.

Regina et Whale échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse de la pièce avec l'infirmière, nous laissant seules, ma femme et moi.

Elle me regardait avec une tristesse infime que je ne comprenais pas. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de me voir, saine et sauve.

« Gina ? »

A l'écoute de son surnom, elle me sourit sans que la tristesse ne disparaisse de son visage. Qu'avais-je fait pour que ma femme soit si malheureuse. Je me maudissais intérieurement pour ma maladresse. J'avais encore dû tomber d'un arbre en essayant de ramasser un chat égaré et avait eu une petite perte de conscience, laissant ma femme désemparée et seule face à sa grossesse. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait peur jour et nuit que je la quitte.

« Je suis désolée, Gina. »

« De quoi ? »

Elle semblait surprise que je m'excuse, pourtant j'étais certaine que mon arrivée à l'hôpital était de ma faute.

« D'être tombée d'un arbre en voulant attraper un chat perdu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre que non, elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Malgré ses belles paroles, son sourire forcé, ne me rassura pas. Au lieu d'insister, je préférai laisser passer pour cette fois et me concentrer sur des nouvelles plus joyeuses.

« Comment va Lisa ? »

Lisa était le prénom que nous avions décidé ensemble de donner à notre futur enfant, dès la seconde où nous avions su que c'était une fille que nous attendions. Il ne restait plus que trois mois avant que nous la rencontrions.

« Elle va bien. »

Malgré ses mots, Regina ne me regarda pas en face lorsqu'elle les prononça et elle toucha son ventre comme si elle était surprise que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était enceinte.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si distante avec moi. Nous étions nous disputées ce matin avant que je ne parte au travail ? J'essayais de chercher mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de raison valable pour laquelle elle serait si froide en ma présence. Je me rappelais lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée avec un baiser avant de partir au travail, lui laissant le soin d'amener notre fils à l'école avant de rencontrer Kathryn dans le nouveau spa de la ville pour une matinée détente, puis tout était confus.

« Maman ! »

Un adolescent se précipita sur moi m'enfermant dans ses bras musclés, je répondis à l'embrassade reconnaissant la voix de Henry même si elle semblait plus grave que ce matin. Pendant quelques minutes, il refusa de me lâcher, je le laissai faire m'en voulant encore plus de lui avoir fait peur à lui et Regina.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sépara de moi que je compris la tristesse de ma femme et les larmes dans les yeux de mon fils.

Henry avait grandi, beaucoup grandi. Ce matin, j'avais quitté un petit garçon de 12 ans et devant moi se tenait un adolescent d'au moins 16 ans.

Impossible ! Pourtant Henry était bien devant moi en chair et en os, j'avais même eu le droit à un câlin quelques instants plus tôt.

« Maman ! »

En tournant la tête vers cette petite voix, je reste bouche-bée, incapable de parler. Dans les bras de Regina, se tenait maintenant une petite fille de 5 ans environ. Son regard me figea sur place, elle avait mes yeux mais la forme de visage et les cheveux de Regina.

« C'est qui maman ? »

« Une amie de maman, ma puce. Henry, tu peux amener ta sœur à la cafétaria pour manger une glace. »

Il acquiesça, envoyant un regard désolé à sa mère, sentant qu'il avait fait une bêtise en laissant cette petite fille, non, sa sœur entrer dans la pièce.

Une fois seules, Regina se retourna vers moi, me regardant toujours avec cette même expression de tristesse. J'attendis ses explications, rien ne vient. Elle me fixait sans qu'un mot ne réussisse à sortir de sa bouche.

« Gina, s'il te plaît dis moi ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Henry a grandi ? C'est qui cette petite fille qui t'appelle maman ? » demandais-je désespérée, rompant le silence, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir la vérité.

J'avais besoin de réponses.

« Tu as eu un accident de la route. Nous nous étions disputées parce que je voulais de la glace à la menthe au beau milieu de la nuit et que tu avais fini la dernière part la veille sans en racheter. Tu avais fini par te décider à aller en acheter pour te faire pardonner. Quand tu es partie, j'ai refusé de te donner un baiser ou de te dire aurevoir, toujours fâché à cause de ta gloutonnerie. Tu n'es jamais revenue. L'hôpital a appelé pour me dire qu'un ivrogne avait grillé un feu rouge, envoyant ta voiture dans un fossé. L'ivrogne était mort sous le choc et toi, tu es tombée dans un coma. Six ans. Tu as passé six ans dans le coma. J'ai eu ma fille sans toi, elle a fait ses premiers pas sans toi, dit maman pour la première fois sans toi. Henry a été diplômé sans toi, il est maintenant à l'université de Storybrooke que j'ai fait construire pour le garder auprès de moi. On a survécu sans toi. »

« Non, non… Je suis partie ce matin de la maison en te donnant un baiser. Tu devais amener Henry à l'école et rejoindre ensuite Kathryn pour une séance spa dans la matinée. »

« C'était la matinée de ton accident. Je suis bien aller au spa, oui mais ensuite je suis rentrée pour une sieste, j'ai fait le diner. Tu es rentrée avec Henry, nous avons mangé en famille et après m'être couchée, n'arrivant pas à dormir j'ai eu envie d'une boule de glace. Quand j'ai vu le pot vide dans la poubelle, je t'ai réveillée pour que tu ailles en chercher. Nous nous sommes disputées et tu as fini par t'habiller et partir acheter mon pot de glace. Tu n'es jamais revenue. »

Mon monde s'écroula alors que j'écoutais ma femme parler. Six ans. J'avais raté six ans de leur vie. Mon fils était à l'université. Ma petite Lisa ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Et j'avais fait souffrir Regina, je lui avais promis de ne jamais la quitter, de ne pas la faire souffrir et j'avais rompu notre promesse. Je l'avais abandonnée, seule avec les enfants.

Je sentais les larmes se former dans mes yeux mais je résistai. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant Regina. Je me devais être forte pour nous deux.

« Je suis désolée, Gina. »

« Moi aussi Emma, moi aussi. »

Emma. Ce mot fut comme une gifle qu'elle me donna. Depuis notre mariage, pas une seule fois, elle ne m'avait appelé simplement Emma, j'étais toujours Em ou chérie mais jamais Emma. Même quand elle était en colère, elle préférait m'appeler Miss Swan qu'Emma.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Nous n'avions jamais eu de moment gênant ensemble, pourtant c'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait en l'espace d'une heure.

Je pris le temps de détaillé à nouveau ma femme, cherchant les signes qu'elle avait vieilli, mais ce fut sa main sur son ventre qui m'arrêta.

Si Lisa était née, alors pourquoi était-elle toujours enceinte ?

Une pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit que je réfutai rapidement.

Non !

J'essayai d'échapper à mes insécurités. J'avais toujours eu peur que Regina ne me quitte pour une meilleure personne, une femme ou un homme digne d'elle.

Non ! Regina t'aime Emma. Elle ne te ferait jamais ça. Elle t'aime à la folie.

Je me répétais en boucle cette phrase pour ne pas penser à l'inimaginable mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à oublier son ventre rond.

« Regina ! »

Je sursautais. J'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

Robin se tenait devant la porte de la pièce.

L'homme que je détestais le plus au monde. Il draguait tout le temps Regina, ce qui me rendait jalouse au plus haut point mais il était le meilleur ami de Regina, alors j'essayais de le supporter pour Regina. Je ferais tout pour elle, même mourir.

Regina se rua vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, j'eu mal au cœur en les voyant mais je ne laissai rien paraître sur mon visage. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Regina de préférer les bras de son meilleur ami quand on n'a pas revu sa femme depuis six ans.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes, murmurant des phrases inaudibles jusqu'à ce que Robin acquiesce et parte de la pièce, nous laissant à nouveau seules.

Regina s'essuya les yeux avant de revenir s'assoir à mes côtés, tout en laissant une distance. Distance qu'elle aurait comblée, six ans plus tôt.

Ce n'est rien Emma, elle a besoin de temps. Besoin d'être rassurer. Puis tout redeviendra comme avant, avec le véritable amour tout peux être possible. J'aurais aimé croire à mes propres paroles.

« Je suis désolée Emma. »

« Ne t'excuse pas Gina, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« S'il te plaît, ne m'interrompt pas, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à tout te dire. »

Je hochai la tête, prête à l'écouter.

« Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai été dévastée. Pendant deux longues années, j'ai vécu dans la tristesse. Et puis j'ai repris ma vie en main, Robin m'a beaucoup aidé ainsi que mes enfants Henry et Robyn. Et…

Elle s'interrompit, passant sa main gauche devant son visage pour réfléchir. J'adorais son tic, elle le faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse et cela ne la rendait que plus belle mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas quand je vis sa main.

Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil je remarquai ses bagues au doigt. Je m'attendai à trouver notre alliance et sa bague de fiançailles dont j'avais moi-même fait le design une améthyste d'un violet profond liée à un diamant d'un blanc pur. Cette bague représentait nos deux magies qui s'unissaient, notre nouvelle vie à deux ou plutôt à trois puis quatre.

Mais à la place se trouvait deux bagues complètement inconnues, une avait un énorme rubis et l'autre était constituée avec des éclats de jade.

_Du vert._

_Robin m'a beaucoup aidé._

_Ma fille Robyn._

_Regina toujours enceinte._

_Regina triste alors que je suis vivante._

_Six ans dans le coma._

_Regina n'osant pas croiser mon regard plus de quelques secondes._

_Regina gardant une certaine distance avec moi._

_Les bagues. _

Mes pensées se mélangeaient dans la tête, essayant de trouver une réponse qui ne serait pas celle à laquelle je venais de penser. Je ne voulais pas admettre la vérité.

Non ! Je n'étais rien sans Regina. Pour elle, j'avais coupé les ponts avec mes parents et ma meilleure amie Ruby. Je n'avais qu'elle au monde avec nos deux merveilleux enfants.

Mes parents avaient refusé ma relation avec Regina, décrétant qu'un méchant ne pouvait pas avoir le droit à la rédemption, surtout l'Evil Queen mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. J'avais vécu 28 ans sans mes parents alors je pouvais vivre le reste de ma vie sans eux mais je ne pourrais vivre sans l'amour de Regina. Mes parents étaient alors repartis dans la forêt enchantée avec ceux qui ne voulait pas rester dans le monde moderne, je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle d'eux, à part quelques brides de conversation que je percevais de temps en temps au Granny's. J'avais appris, il y a peu qu'ils avaient eu un autre enfant, un garçon James, qui devait donc avoir sept ans maintenant.

Ruby, quant à elle, avait accepté notre relation mais Regina trouvait qu'elle me draguait. Elle était si jalouse d'elle, qu'un jour, elle me menaça de me quitter si je continuais de voir mon amie. J'ai donc coupé les ponts avec ma sœur de cœur, je préférais la perdre que perdre l'amour de ma vie, la famille dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Alors penser que…

Non je ne dois pas m'imaginer des choses. Regina m'aime !

« … Et j'ai réussi à tourner la page. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Robin. Nous nous sommes mariés, il y a trois ans. Il a adopté Henry et Robyn. D'ailleurs Robyn pense qu'il est son père biologique parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui parler de toi sans vouloir m'effondrer alors j'ai préféré lui cacher la vérité. J'aime Robin de tout mon cœur. Je suis désolée Emma, mais nous deux c'est fini. »

Regina se leva, partant sans un regard en arrière, me laissant seule.

Dès la porte refermée, je m'effondrai en sanglots. Je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Regina ne m'aimait plus.

Nooooooooooooooooooon !

* * *

Nooooooooooooooooooon !

Je me relevai du lit, éclatant en sanglots, deux bras m'enserrèrent la taille pour tenter de me calmer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais inconsolable, je venais de perdre la femme de ma vie.

« Emma ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! Emma ! »

Je redoublai de sanglots en entendant la voix de Regina, étant sûre que mon imagination me jouait des tours. Mes pleurs finirent par se tarirent au bout d'une heure. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je compris que Regina était vraiment dans la pièce. Je m'empressai de la serrer le plus fort possible dans mes bras, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe une nouvelle fois, mes larmes refaisant à nouveau leur apparition.

Regina était là dans mes bras, me murmurant des mots doux pour me calmer.

« Chut Emma. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là. Chut… »

Je finis par me calmer mais je renforçai la force de mon étreinte quand elle voulut se détacher de moi.

« Non ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas, Gina ! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie ! »

« Je suis là Emma, je reste avec toi, d'accord. Je t'aime ma chérie. »

« Tu m'aimes ? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Plus que tout au monde »

Sa réponse me rassura ainsi que ses yeux brillant d'amour.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Regina m'aimait toujours et dans trois mois, nous aurons notre petite fille, Lisa.

**FIN**.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ame soeur

**Âme sœur**

* * *

_**POV Regina**_

_**Une lettre de suicide entraîne Regina dans une course poursuite contre la montre pour sauver une femme qui pourrait s'avérer être bien plus qu'une simple inconnue.**_

_**Salut à tous. Voici un petit one-shot SwanQueen.**_

_**Bonne lecture (en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes).**_

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'en peux plus. Chaque respiration, chaque seconde n'est que souffrance._

_Ma vie est merdique. Oui, je le savais déjà. Dès mes dix ans j'ai compris que je ne valais rien mais cette fois-ci était différente. J'ai cru que j'étais précieuse aux yeux de quelqu'un pour la première fois. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me sauver de la rue. _

_Je vais devoir y retourner dès ce soir. Je crois que j'ai compris ma leçon. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en sortir, je n'aurai jamais de famille._

_Personne ne me pleurerait si je disparaissais._

_Je ne compte pour personne._

_Ma mort rendrait service à l'humanité. Ce serait toujours une bouche de moins à nourrir, une personne de moins à devoir trouver un travail, une personne de moins à se battre pour posséder un maigre appartement._

_Oui, mon départ serait un cadeau._

_Alors ce soir, je prendrai mon envol._

_Adieu. _

_ES._

* * *

La main de Regina trembla suite à la lecture de cette lettre, elle regarda alors autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un indice sur l'auteure de ces mots désespérés. Ils l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur, pendant longtemps à cause de la méchanceté de sa mère elle avait elle aussi pensé mettre fin à ses jours.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une personne se faire autant de mal, elle se devait d'agir.

Regina regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir la personne qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide mais le parc où elle était venue pour prendre sa pause déjeuner était noir de monde. C'est alors qu'elle retourna le papier qu'elle avait trouvé en dessous de son banc habituel qu'elle vit un nom et un numéro de téléphone qui lui avait échappé au premier abord. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'étrangeté de la situation et appela.

« Bonjour, Docteur Hopper à l'appareil que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Regina Mills. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, j'ai trouvé un de vos blocs notes dans le parc Neverland. Sur une des pages, il est écrit un mot signé ES. Cette personne a écrit une lettre d'adieu. Je pense que vous comprenez mon inquiétude et l'urgence de la situation. Pourriez-vous joindre au plus vite cette personne ? »

Un silence pesant suivi ses paroles. Regina sentit sans voir, l'inquiétude de ce docteur qui sans aucun doute était attaché à ses patients.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais tout de suite l'appeler. »

Sans raccrocher, il composa le numéro de portable de sa patiente, espérant de tout cœur que cette Miss Mills ait tort. Mais personne ne répondit, il réessaya encore et encore, la panique le gagnant peu à peu.

« Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne répond pas. »

Regina comprenant que le docteur était dépassé par la situation, décida de prendre les devants.

« Monsieur Hopper, pourriez-vous me passer son adresse, je vais aller voir si votre patiente est chez elle. »

« Je…Je... »

Sentant qu'il allait lui refuser cette information pour cause de secret professionnel, elle lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais que vous tenez au secret professionnel mais à cet instant une vie est en jeu. Si vous voulez sauver cette femme, passez moi l'adresse et vous n'aurez pas sa mort sur la conscience. »

Une fois l'information obtenue et l'assurance que Regina enverra un sms au Docteur Hopper dès qu'elle aurait vue sa patiente, elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa voiture parquée non loin de là en même temps qu'envoyant un mot d'excuse à Kathryn, sa meilleure amie qu'elle aurait due retrouvée pour déjeuner au parc comme tous les jours de la semaine.

La maison devant laquelle, elle se gara était terriblement lugubre et délabrée. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois l'adresse sur son GPS, espérant s'être tromper d'endroit, mais non elle était bien arrivée. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, elle descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'entrée qui menaçait de s'effondrer tout comme la toiture de la maison. Qui pouvait vivre comme cela ?

Après avoir toquée à la fenêtre deux longues minutes, n'osant pas toucher la porte de peur qu'elle lui tombe sur la tête, Regina vit enfin apparaître la silhouette d'un homme à travers la vitre. Ses yeux noirs de colère lui donnèrent des frissons, encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre et lui hurla dans la figure, son haleine empestant l'alcool fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, salope ? »

« Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais savoir où est Emma Swan ? » répondit Regina sans faire paraître sa peur à cet inconnu qui semblait en plus d'avoir bu, défoncé par l'héroïne, vu l'état de ses bras où on voyait de multiples piqûres caractéristiques des drogués.

« Je n'en sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Cette salope m'a quitté ce matin. Comment peut-elle partir alors que je lui ai tout donné un toit, de l'amour gnangnan et un boulot. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins cette Emma Swan, avait eu la force de quitter cette vermine.

« Vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un de sa famille chez qui elle serait allée ? Un endroit particulier, celui qui vous viens à l'esprit ? »

« Haha, vous être marrante. Emma n'a que moi, sa famille ne voulait pas d'un déchet comme elle. Elle habitait sous un pont avant que je ne la sorte de là par bonté d'âme et regardez comment elle me remercie : elle part sans un mot du jour au lendemain. Cette petite salope va me le payer, si je la retrouve je vais la buter. Personne non personne n'a le droit de me quitter. »

Regina hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'agréer les propos de cet homme odieux alors qu'elle était révoltée intérieurement. Comment un homme pouvait-il traiter sa petite-amie aussi mal que lui ? Les hommes la répugnaient, ils ne pensent jamais aux autres toujours à leur petite personne, c'est pourquoi elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour les femmes.

Elle partit aussi vite que possible de cette maison hantée par un homme imbus de sa personne, déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus d'indices sur le lieu où cette fameuse inconnue allait commettre son acte irréparable. Revenue au point de départ dans sa voiture, elle appela d'abord la police pour leur donner l'adresse et leur signaler qu'un drogué avait menacé de tuer son ex petit-amie. Une fois l'appel passé, Regina poussa un soupir de désespoir, elle ne savait plus où chercher. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se décida à revenir dans le parc Neverland, on ne sait jamais peut-être que cette Emma Swan y reviendrait une dernière fois avant de mourir.

Ce n'est quand passant le premier pont pour retourner vers le parc qu'elle se souvient des paroles de l'Homme. ''Elle vivait sous un pont avant que je ne la sorte de là.'' Regina se gara brusquement sur la route, ne se souciant pas des klaxons des voitures derrière elle, tout se qui comptait pour elle à cet instant était de sauver la vie de cette inconnue qui l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme par une seule lettre.

Courant en escarpins, elle arriva essoufflée sous le pont, elle remercia au passage sa mère qui lui avait appris à courir avec n'importe quel type de chaussure dans sa jeunesse.

Elle prit son portable illuminant le passage sombre du pont, cherchant à tout prix l'ombre d'une femme dans cette obscurité mais elle ne vit rien. Regina reste là, droite comme un I, les cheveux défaits par sa course, regrettant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver cette âme.

Elle avait fait des études de médecine, était devenue neurochirurgienne pour sauver des vies, et voilà qu'elle avait l'occasion de sauver une vie de plus mais son incompétence lui avait fait perdre sa chance. Elle pesta sur elle-même pendant de longues minutes, se maudissant de ne pas avoir trouvée la lettre plus tôt lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

Regina leva les yeux et se figea.

En haut du pont se trouvait une jeune femme, les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange mais ce n'est pas temps la beauté de cette femme qui stoppa net Regina dans son mouvement mais le fait que cette inconnue soit de l'autre côté de la barrière du pont, prête à sauter dans l'eau agitée du fleuve.

Mue d'une terreur nouvelle, elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à cette femme, Emma Swan, oui, elle était sûre que c'était elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence, cela ne pouvait qu'être elle. Elle dut pousser les quelques passants qui pointait du doigt la femme qui allait sauter d'un pont et qui hurlaient à cette dernière de ne pas sauter.

Le souffle court, Regina arriva enfin derrière Emma après les quelques coups de coudes donnés pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui s'était ameutée autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha plus calmement, détaillant cette jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.

Elle portait une simple chemise bleue avec un pantalon noir et des converses grises. Mais ce fut son regard qui coupa le souffle à Regina, il était magnifique. Ses yeux vert émeraude reflétaient la souffrance d'une vie mais quand il rencontra le regard de Regina, ils changèrent de couleur, devenant bleus avec un air de curiosité remplaçant la tristesse d'un passé troublé.

* * *

''Papi ? demanda une Regina de six ans, assise sur les genoux de son père au coin du feu lors d'un soir d'hiver, un livre de princesse ouvert à la main.

-Oui Mija ?

-Comment as-tu su que maman était la femme de ta vie ?

-Son regard.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai d'abord trouvé ta mère magnifique mais ce n'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré son regard que j'ai su…

-Que je ne pourrais jamais passer le reste de mes jours sans lui… interrompit la mère de Regina, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai ça maman. Après un seul regard magique, tu étais amoureuse.

-Oui, Mija. L'amour au premier regard est réel. Qui veut m'aider à préparer le repas ?

-Moi maman ! répondit Regina en se levant précipitamment pour courir se laver les mains, sa question précédente devenue un lointain souvenir devant l'idée de préparer les fameuses lasagnes familiales. ''

* * *

Regina était sans mot, se remémorant son souvenir d'enfance. Elle avait toujours espéré trouver le véritable amour comme ses parents mais plus les années passaient, moins elle y croyait. Elle n'avait jamais croisé le regard magique jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Emma était son âme sœur.

Cette dernière pensée la fit revenir à la réalité. Il fallait toujours qu'elle l'empêche de sauter.

Elle rompit alors le regard qu'elles partageaient pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la situation. Pendant qu'elle rêvait, le groupes de personnes autour d'elle s'était encore agrandit, elle aperçut même des adolescents avec leur portable filmant la scène pour la poster dès leur retour chez eux sur Instagram ou Tweeter.

Révoltée, Regina réagit.

« Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-là respirer un peu ! »

Après quelques instants et devant son regard noir, l'attroupement finit par reculer de quelques mètres, laissant les deux jeunes femmes avec un peu d'intimité.

Soulagée que leur conversation ne serait pas entendue par des centaines de personnes, Regina se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Emma jusqu'à être juste à côté d'elle mais en sécurité derrière la barrière alors qu'Emma était toujours devant la barrière, prête à faire le grand saut.

« Salut ! » dit Regina en se mordant les lèvres devant l'absurdité de sa phrase, mais en même temps c'était mieux que lui dire qu'elle était son âme sœur dès la première minute de discussion.

N'ayant pas de réponse d'Emma qui la regardait toujours étrangement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour réessayer de faire la conversation quand on l'interrompit.

« Crois-tu aux âmes sœurs ? »

Surprise par sa question et sa voix si belle qu'elle ne pouvait que tombé encore plus amoureuse d'elle, Regina ne put que hocher la tête pour répondre. Oh que oui, elle y croyait de nouveau. Un seul regard est elle avait revu l'amour que se portait ses parents, ce véritable amour qu'elle avait espéré trouver depuis toujours.

« Moi aussi. Quand j'étais petite, mon histoire préférée était la rencontre de mes parents. Ils me disaient toujours que cela avait été le coup de foudre dès le premier regard. Puis j'ai grandi, mes parents sont morts le jour de mes dix ans, j'ai vécu de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, toujours pire les unes que les autres. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je suis sortie du système, rêvant d'aller à l'université mais sans un sou en poche, j'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais jamais y aller. J'ai essayé de trouver un emploi mais sans études, c'était impossible alors je me suis retrouvée à la rue. J'ai vécu deux longues années sous un pont, avant de rencontrer Neal, il m'a proposé un toit, de la nourriture et m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai cru. Je l'ai laissé me donner des coups, me scarifier, me violer parce que je ne suis qu'une faible. Alors je dis stop. Ma vie n'a été que torture depuis dix ans. Je veux que tout s'arrête. »

Regina pleurait, les paroles d'Emma l'avait autant touché que sa lettre. Elle avait envie d'aller engueuler toutes les personnes qui avaient fait du mal à l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait envie de hurler sa peine mais elle ne fit rien à la place, elle parla simplement désespérée de l'empêcher de la quitter.

« Quand une personne me rencontre, elle pense de suite que j'ai eu une vie parfaite. Mes deux parents fous amoureux l'un de l'autre sont toujours vivants. Ma grande sœur, de deux ans mon ainée, aussi. J'ai pu faire des études et je suis devenue une neurochirurgienne très réputée. Je ne manque de rien. J'ai plusieurs amis dont une meilleure amie, Kathryn. Tout le monde pense que j'ai une vie parfaite mais c'est faux. Le soir, je m'endors seule dans une maison vide, les bras encerclant ma taille rêvant d'avoir une femme qui le fasse à ma place. Je me réveille le matin, toujours aussi seule, m'imaginant ce que serait ma vie avec des enfants courant de partout et une merveilleuse femme à qui je ferais le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Malgré ma famille, mes amis et mon boulot, je ne suis pas pleinement heureuse, il me manque ma moitié. Et aujourd'hui je t'ai trouvée. Un simple regard et je sais que tu es déjà tout pour moi. Je me fous de ton passé ou que tu sois sans argent je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si tu sautes maintenant du pont, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à sauter également car sans toi la vie me paraît maintenant terne. Je ne veux plus vivre une seule seconde sans toi. »

Les yeux d'Emma se remplirent de larmes, touchée par les belles paroles de Regina, elle enjamba la barrière pour se retrouver du même côté qu'elle. Oui, elle avait voulu en finir avec sa vie. Il y a deux minutes, elle était prête à sauter, pensant que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son choix mais elle avait tort, une personne pouvait encore la sauver.

Après avoir trouvée son âme sœur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sauter. Encore plus, en écoutant les paroles de Regina. Elle aussi, ne se voyait déjà plus une seule seconde sans elle.

Regina pris Emma dans les bras, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps. Elle se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, complète. C'était comme si Emma avait toujours été ce qui manquait à sa vie pour qu'elle vaille la peine d'être vécu.

Aucune des deux ne sut qui fit le premier geste mais toutes les deux surent que ce premier baiser était le meilleur de leur vie et qu'il y en aurait tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sauvée

**Le rejoindre**

* * *

_**Salut à tous. Voici un petit one-shot SwanQueen avec mention de CaptainSwan. L'histoire se déroule après le départ en bateau de Killian lors de la saison 6 avec une petite modification de ma part pour son retour. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**POV Emma.**

Il est mort.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver.

Oui, c'est ça. Dans moins d'une minute, mon réveil va sonner et en tournant ma tête je le verrais me sourire doucement. Il me souhaitera une bonne journée après m'avoir tendu un café vanille et un croissant. Je l'embrasserai sur les lèvres avec passion avant de me diriger vers ma voiture à contrecœur, le travail n'attend pas. Avant de démarrer, je me tournerai une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main, espérant déjà, être à la fin de ma journée pour rentrer le retrouver. Il m'attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte avec son sourire charmeur.

Sauf que toute cette routine fait partie maintenant de mon passé.

Mon présent est devenu un enfer.

Mon futur est un trou noir.

Mon passé est là où j'aimerais être.

* * *

_Quatre heures plus tôt._

La tempête passée, je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Enfin chez moi. J'avais passé toute la nuit à répondre aux appels paniqués des habitants de Storybrooke. Il y avait eu en premier lieu, le chien d'Archie qui avait disparu suite au premier son de tonnerre, j'avais dû courir dans toutes les rues pour le retrouver finalement sous le porche de la bibliothèque. Après, Granny avait demandé mon aide pour le disjoncteur qui avait sauté. Ensuite, une dizaines d'habitants avaient appelé parce qu'ils avaient peur que la tornade passe sur la ville, heureusement c'est à cet instant que David et Regina sont venus à mon secours. Leur aide a été une bouchée d'air frais.

Malgré un lourd passé, mes parents et Regina étaient parvenus à devenir cordiaux, puis amis. Heureusement car Regina était devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Elle me comprenait mieux que personne tout comme je connaissais ses peurs et ses douleurs. Donc grâce à leur aide, j'étais parvenue à maintenir l'ordre dans la ville et de rassurer les plus apeurés sur le fait que la tornade passerait à côté de nous dû fait de la barrière magique établie par le sort noir lancée par Regina, il y a plus de trente ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où les habitants de Storybrooke remercieraient Regina pour avoir jeté le sort noir.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de tomber dans un lourd sommeil bien mérité après cette nuit si mouvementée, mon téléphone vibra.

« Allô ? » dis-je en essayant en vain de masquer mon bâillement.

« Bonjour, ma chère. »

« Regina ? »

J'étais surprise, nous nous étions quittées, i peine une demi-heure. Ma poitrine se serra d'un coup alors que je me levais en sursaut, une catastrophe devait être survenue pour qu'elle se décide à me déranger alors que c'était elle-même qui m'avait ordonné d'aller dormir. Elle m'avait même menacé de me botter les fesses si je ne partais pas sur le champ.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il y a un problème ? »

Un silence de mort suivi mes mots, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon angoisse. Maintenant j'étais sûre que quelque chose était arrivé. Ma première pensée fut pour mon fils.

« Henry ? » murmurais-je sans oser prononcer à voix haute l'impensable.

« Il va bien. »

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot de joie. S'il allait bien alors son appel n'apportait rien d'important.

« Purée Regina ! Tu pourrais arrêter de me faire peur comme ça, j'ai cru pendant un instant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. »

Le silence revint. Regina ne répondait pas alors que j'avais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Mon pouls s'accéléra, une Regina muette était mauvais signe. Depuis que nous étions amies, j'avais appris à connaître tous les moindres détails sur les habitudes et gestes de Regina. Quand elle ne parlait pas, je savais qu'elle allait m'annoncé soit une mauvais nouvelle, soit elle était hantée par son passée mais généralement elle ne me parlait de son passé que lors de nos soirées filles. Je penchais plutôt pour la première option et j'étais terrorisée par ce qui allait suivre, Regina n'était que très peu impressionnable.

« Regina, tu… tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

Je soupirais, elle voulait vraiment que je meurs d'angoisse.

« Regina ! » dis-je d'un ton très frustrée.

« C'est Hook… »

Elle avait murmuré son nom si doucement, que je mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il signifiait. Non !

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tard._

A chaque nouveau jour qui se lève, les souvenirs affluent dans ma tête me rappelant encore et encore que l'amour de ma vie est parti sans moi.

Quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, je serai sur un lit d'hôpital, amaigrie, insomniaque, colérique, triste, dépressive, anorexique,…

Je ne me reconnais plus. Personne ne me reconnaît. La Sauveuse joyeuse et conviviale est partie en même temps que la moitié de son cœur.

Depuis quatre mois, Killian, mon fiancé est mort. Un jour de tempête, alors qu'il était en mer pour affaires, son bateau a disparu avec à son bord tout l'équipage. Le lendemain de l'orage, on retrouvait l'épave avec les corps. La tornade était passée plus près de la ville que prévue malgré la protection magique. Je pensais qu'il était en sécurité, à l'abri de la tornade j'avais tort.

J'étais là quand ils l'ont amené à la morgue. J'ai vu son corps sans vie, la décomposition commençant timidement à recouvrir son merveilleux visage. Après avoir affirmé au docteur Whale que c'était bien mon fiancé, je n'ai pas pu rester une seconde de plus à regarder son cadavre. Je me suis enfuie en courant, allant m'effondrer dans les bras de Regina. Depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé l'annonce, je m'étais accrochée à elle comme un enfant s'accroche à ses parents lors de son premier jour d'école, ayant peur qu'ils ne partent pour toujours, le laissant seul avec un grand vide dans le cœur.

Je ne me souviens plus de l'enterrement, j'étais là sans l'être. Seul le soutien de Régina me permis de tenir debout. Sans sa force, je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Au moment de jeter la première pelle de terre, j'eu ma première attaque de panique. La première d'une longue, très longue série.

J'ai revu son sourire charmeur, ses haussements de sourcils, son tic de se gratter l'oreille quand il était anxieux. Notre premier rendez-vous à un restaurant italien. La première fois qu'il m'a dit les trois petites mots qui ont fait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure. Nos nombreuses soirées chez moi ou chez lui à se câliner devant un film avec du popcorn sur la table basse. Sa demande en mariage sur le quai du port avec des milliers de bougies tout autour de nous, lui un genou à terre me tendant une bague ornée de diamants, moi surprise par tous ses efforts pour me démontrer son amour profond. Tous mes souvenirs, de nous deux, m'ont submergés et un fort sentiment d'abandon a bloqué ma respiration. J'étais de nouveau seule.

Pendant 28 ans, j'avais été un loup solitaire puis Henry était venu et m'avait sauvé. Il m'a ramené à ma famille, j'ai appris à pardonner à mes parents de m'avoir abandonné dans une armoire magique pour sauver tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. Je suis devenue amie avec l'ex-Evil Queen et nous partageons même un fils. J'ai pu tourner la page de Neal en le revoyant et lui pardonnant. Et enfin, j'ai rencontré mon True Love, Killian Jones.

Au début, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, il était après tout un pirate connu pour sa méchanceté. Puis, petit à petit il a démontré qu'il avait changé en bien et démonté une à une chaque barrière protégeant mon cœur rempli de solitude et de peur. J'ai réussi après de longues années à lui avouer mon amour, il m'avait promis qu'il était un survivant, qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il m'a menti ! Toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent.

Neal est mort !

Graham est mort !

Walsh était un singe !

Et maintenant… Il est mort !

Je suis redevenue seule. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, après tout ma vie n'a jamais été rose. Je pensais avoir trouvé ma fin heureuse mais le destin ne le voyait pas comme cela. Je dois être maudite.

Le jour de son enterrement, seule Régina a réussi à m'aider à revenir à moi, en fait sans elle je ne serais peut-être plus en vie. Mais jours après jours, mes crises d'angoisses ont doublé en force, je ne dors plus, ne mange plus, ne parle plus, seule Régina arrive à me sortir de ma torpeur.

Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'elle aussi a perdu son True Love, que je sais qu'elle a toujours été la seule à me comprendre mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même.

Un mois après la mort de Killian, je faisais mon entrée dans l'hôpital. Mes parents étaient venus me voir, voulant me faire sortir de chez moi, cela faisait un mois que je me terrais dans ma chambre sans voir personne. Ils m'ont trouvé dans mon lit, sale, affamée, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et la tête dans les souvenirs d'autrefois.

Tous mes amis sont venus aussi vite que possible pour me voir mais j'ai refusé de les voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient qui j'étais devenue, l'ombre de moi-même. Henry a voulu également entrer dans ma chambre, heureusement mes parents étaient d'accord pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Aucun enfant ne mérite de voir un de ses parents comme ça.

Regina n'en a eu que faire de mes sentiments et est quand même entrer malgré mes protestations. Elle s'est assise sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et m'a observé d'un regard profond, d'un regard qui me fit savoir qu'elle comprenait ce que je traversais. Alors au lieu de m'agiter devant sa présence, je me calma. Pour la première fois en trente jours, je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Trois mois sont passés et ses visites de ma chambre hôpital sont devenues ma bouée de sauvetage. Sans ces quelques minutes de paix, j'aurai déjà sombré encore plus profondément dans ma dépression. Elle arrive en seulement trente secondes à me faire timidement sourire, juste en m'appelant ''ma chère''.

Elle est la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec des yeux remplis de larmes et de pitié, la seule qui continue à me parler, à me pousser dans mes retranchement sans prendre de pincette de peur que je ne m'effondre. La seule que j'accepte de me voir ainsi.

Henry, mes parents, Ruby, Archie, tous, aimeraient me voir mais je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide même mon apparence commence à se détériorer.

Je suis devenue si maigre que Ashley, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi arrive maintenant à me porter sans difficulté jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'aider à me doucher chaque matin.

Les cernes sous mes yeux indiquent à ceux qui osent me regarder dans les yeux sans fléchir devant ma maigreur que je n'ai pas connu de sommeil depuis des lustres.

Et pourtant, je m'accroche toujours à la vie.

Je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Il est vrai que j'aime mes parents, Henry, Ruby, Belle, Granny, même Leroy et son affreuse tendant à se saouler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit la plupart des soirées de semaine. J'aimais et aimerai toujours Hook. Il aurait voulu que je continue ma vie, que je me reconstruise, rencontre quelqu'un et profite de la vie mais c'est si dur.

Non, ce n'est aucune de ces personnes qui me retiens en vie.

Cette personne est spéciale. Elle est unique. Elle est brune aux yeux marrons dorés mais ce n'est pas sa beauté qui a conquis mon cœur pourtant si brisé. C'est son attention, sa compréhension, sa joie d'être en vie malgré sa tristesse d'avoir une fois tout perdu elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi. Elle a de la prestance et peut être est-elle autoritaire mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Je n'avais pas conscience que mes sentiments avaient changé à son égard jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Elle vient me rendre visite tous les jours à la même heure, l'heure du déjeuner. Avant elle venait après son travail à la mairie mais après avoir découvert qu'elle était la seule à réussir à me faire manger, elle a changé ses plans rien que pour ma survie. Sa présence me redonne pour un temps le sourire et le goût de la vie. Elle est la seule à réussir à me faire manger un maigre morceau de grilled cheese ou une cuillère de soupe.

Mardi dernier, elle n'est pas venue. Mon cœur s'est brisé, j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle m'avait oubliée, qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi et de mes problèmes. Ma respiration est devenue plus rapide au point d'avoir dû mal à respirer. Je commençais à manquer d'air, le bip incessant des machines qui m'encerclaient, alertèrent des infirmières qui se ruèrent dans ma chambre. Leur présence n'arrangea pas mon angoisse, si ce n'est qu'elle l'empira.

Soudain, une voix paniquée hurla mon prénom, je reconnus de suite à qui elle appartenait. Rien que savoir qu'elle était présente, diminua de moitié ma panique puis sa main chaude vient prendre la mienne tandis que ses yeux remplis de larmes soutenaient mon regard perdu lentement mais sûrement mon souffle se régula. Elle était venue, elle ne m'avait pas oublié. Je ne l'avais pas dégoutée. Et je sus à cet instant que j'étais par je ne sais quel miracle amoureuse d'elle. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à mon comportement.

L'idée qu'elle m'abandonne me donnait des suées froides pendant que l'idée qu'elle soit tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie à mes côtés me donnait la force de me battre pour surmonter ma dépression, mon envie d'en finir.

Son prénom veut dire reine.

Régina Mills est la femme que j'aime.

J'aime de nouveau alors que je croyais mon cœur hermétique à l'amour après la mort de Killian. Je me pensais incapable d'aimer à nouveau mais je l'ai fait pour elle et uniquement pour elle.

J'étais parvenue à faire le deuil de Killian grâce à son amitié. Il aurait toujours une place importante dans mon cœur mais j'avais compris que mon cœur ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Il avait été volé par la femme la plus belle à mes yeux.

Je n'avais pas conscience que j'aimais les femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne un matin me voir et devienne ma lueur d'espoir.

Deux semaines après ma réalisation et rien n'avait changé.

Si une chose avait changé : la raison de ma dépression.

Mon amour pour elle aurait pu aider ma dépression mais je suis impossible à aimer. Alors la peur d'être rejetée par elle, me faisait encore plus sombrer dans mon propre monde peuplé de toutes mes peurs.

Vu mon état, je n'osais pas lui avouer mon plus grand secret. Personne ne veut d'une personne faible qui ne peut même plus se nourrir seule, n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible que mon amour pour elle soit réciproque. Qui voudrait d'une orpheline ? D'une ancienne taularde ? D'une femme qui a abandonné son enfant alors qu'elle-même avait souffert l'abandon de ses propres parents et avait parfaitement conscience de l'horreur du système d'adoption ? D'une personne qui est si brisée qu'elle a des crises d'angoisse dès qu'elle pense qu'on l'abandonne ? D'une femme qui a fait son deuil de tous ses amours passés mais qui à peur que son amour pour une autre ne soit pas réciproque si bien qu'elle n'ose l'avouer à haute voix ?

Regina était dans ma chambre depuis une heure déjà, elle était arrivée comme à son habitude pile à l'heure du déjeuner avec mon plateau à la main. Toute la nourriture était faite maison, comme je refusais de manger la moindre alimentation provenant de l'hôpital, elle était venue un jour avec sa recette de lasagne personnelle. J'en avais mangé deux bouchées avant de refuser la troisième. C'était peu mais j'avais déjà fait beaucoup d'effort, cela faisait tout de même plus d'un mois que je n'avais rien ingéré de bien consistant.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait apporté un risotto aux champignons avec en dessert un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. J'avais accepté cinq bouchées alors que d'habitude je n'en prenais uniquement que trois. La quatrième, elle avait fait la moue, si bien que je n'avais pas pu refuser la cuillère qu'elle me tendait, étant trop faible pour soulever moi-même l'ustensile. Encore une action dégradante !

La cinquième bouchée, je l'avala pour éviter de lui dire les trois mots qui me brulait les lèvres nuit et jour depuis les quatorze derniers jours. Par contre, j'avais complètement refusé mon chocolat chaud, comme à chaque fois, uniquement pour la voir le boire à ma place. Je savais qu'elle adorait cette boisson mais qu'elle n'osait pas, suite à l'éducation de sa mère, à se réduire à en boire, jugeant la boisson trop infantile, alors je me privais un peu pour la voir sourire. Son sourire me donnait chaud au cœur.

La voir boire mon chocolat chaud avec un sourire chaleureux rendit mon cœur remplit de joie, je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments en moi un instant de plus.

« Je t'aime. » soufflais-je d'un coup en serrant mes mains ensemble pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Quoi ? »

Devant l'expression choquée de Regina, assise sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Non mais quelle idiote ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Ma respiration s'accéléra tout comme le bip des machines monitorant les battements de mon cœur, je sentais venir la crise d'angoisse.

« Chut… Emma, chut… Calme-toi… »

Mais rien de ce qu'elle me disait ne pouvait arrêter ma tristesse, mes peurs d'abandons. Sa réaction avait tout dit.

La femme que j'aimais ne réciproquait pas mes sentiments. Notre amitié ne serait plus jamais la même après que mon cœur est parlé plus vite que mon cerveau.

« Allez-vous 'en ! » hurla brusquement Regina en voyant des infirmières surgir dans ma chambre. Mais je n'en avais que faire de ses cris, tout ce à quoi je pensais était son expression quand je lui avais dit ces trois minuscules petits mots.

Soudain, des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes me ramenant à la réalité. Ma respiration se calma dès la seconde où je compris le mouvement de Regina. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me demandant doucement l'entrée de ma bouche j'accepta avec joies heureuse des explosions de sentiment que je ressentais dans mon cœur à son intention. Une chaleur intense remplie tout mon être, mes pensées dépressives s'effacèrent ne laissant que la joie et l'amour dans mon esprit. J'étais au paradis.

Seul le manque d'air, nous obligea à nous séparer. Front contre front, nous sourions comme deux jeunes adolescentes.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, idiote ! »

Je me mis à rire, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse depuis les derniers mois qu'à cet instant.

« Mais je suis ton idiote. »

« Oui, tu es la mienne. »

Mon sourire s'élargi, je savais que Regina était très possessive avec les personnes qu'elle aimait et je ne pouvais que n'être que plus contente. Elle m'aimait.

Elle était tout ce que dont j'avais rêvé.

J'étais la sauveuse de Storybrooke. Celle qui devait ramener à tous les habitants, leur fin heureuse.

Et pourtant Regina était celle qui m'avait sauvée. Elle était ma fin heureuse.

Avec elle à mes côtés, j'étais prête à reprendre ma vie en main.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tout est parfait

**Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes**

* * *

_**Résumé : Henry mort d'une leucémie, sa mère Regina est désespérée. Son fils croyait que ''Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.'' Mais face à sa situation, elle a dû mal à le croire, son fils peut-il encore lui prouver que tout est parfait ? **_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais désespérée à chaque inspiration.

Misérable à chaque expiration.

Effondrée par les évènements.

Détruite par cette maladie.

Révoltée contre le monde entier.

Ecœurée d'être toujours-là et pas lui.

Mon fils Henry, ma joie de vivre, avait seulement cinq ans lorsque les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué une leucémie de stade terminal. Ils m'ont de suite annoncée que sa maladie était trop avancée, trop fulgurante pour pouvoir le sauver, ils pouvaient seulement l'empêcher d'avoir mal. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu les croire mais devant les symptômes s'aggravant j'ai fini par comprendre.

La mort m'avait déjà pris mon père et ma mère lors d'un accident de voiture, le jour de mon diplôme d'université, mon petit ami de deux ans était parti à cause d'un infarctus du myocarde malgré sa jeunesse et sa bonne santé alors que je n'étais enceinte que de quelques mois.

J'avais été longtemps détruite pourtant ma vie avait bien commencée. Fille unique de deux parents aimants, à la tête d'une entreprise de jouets de renom. Malgré leur travail, mes parents avaient toujours du temps libre à me consacrer. Je les adorais, j'avais même quelques amis. Que demander de plus ?

J'aimais la vie.

Puis tout à déraper, à peine âgée de 23 ans et je devais reprendre l'affaire familiale, l'entreprise de jouets Mills suite à l'accident de mes parents le jour de cette maudite cérémonie de diplôme. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps pour avoir insisté qu'ils viennent me voir réciter mon discours. Malgré mon chagrin, je ne m'étais pas laisser abattre, j'avais remonté la pente grâce à mon entreprise. J'étais devenue un bourreau de travail, ne laissant personne s'approcher de moi à plus de deux mètres de distance, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé. J'ai vécu dans la solitude avec pour seule occupation mon job pendant dix longues années, perdant tous mes amis d'enfance par la même occasion.

C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Daniel, il tenait un ranch. J'y étais allée, sur un coup de tête, décidée à enfin remonter à cheval. Après la mort de mes parents, j'avais perdu ma passion pour l'équitation. Notre rencontre, n'a pas été le coup de foudre au premier regard, loin des films à l'eau de rose ; il a plutôt insisté pendant des jours et des jours pour que j'accepter de dîner avec lui. Puis de fils en aiguilles, j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'aimer. Deux ans plus tard, il me demandait en mariage lors d'un dîner aux chandelles et j'apprenais le jour même que j'étais enceinte. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, le plus beau étant la naissance de mon fils.

Malheureusement, j'aurais dû savoir que la tristesse n'était jamais loin de mon bonheur. A six mois de grossesse, la mort de mon fiancé chamboula à nouveau mon existence. Cette fois-ci, je ne mis pas mon chagrin dans mon boulot, je me devais d'être forte pour mon futur enfant, ce dernier devint ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Je tiens bon pendant le reste de ma grossesse, et cela en valait le coup. Je donnai naissance à un magnifique garçon, que je nommai Henry Daniel Mills, un hommage envers mes proches disparus trop tôt.

J'eu cinq ans de pur bonheur, Henry était devenu le centre de mon univers. Je passais le plus de temps possible avec lui. J'étais sa mère mais aussi sa meilleure amie, nous faisions les quatre cents coups ensemble. Tous les mercredis après-midi, nous allions au ranch où j'avais rencontré son père, pour monter à cheval. Les week-ends étaient réservés à mon fils, je l'amenais au parc ou à la mer, nous cuisinions ensemble les fameuses lasagnes familiales, je lui lisais une histoire chaque soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme, je lui parlais même quelques fois de son père et de mes parents. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes comme aimait dire mon fils, c'était son adage favori, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne le dise au moins une fois. Ma tristesse s'était estompée dès que j'avais posé le regard sur ce petit être. Il avait réussi à guérir toutes mes blessures en un seul regard mais on me l'a enlevé.

Pendant deux ans entiers, je me suis battue pour lui, j'ai mis en suspens mon travail dans l'entreprise de mes parents pour aller voir des médecins réputés mais aucun ne pu rien faire à part réussir à lui prolonger son existence de quelques mois. Pendant ses derniers mois, je l'amenai à Disneyland, à New York, à un match de NBA... Je lui donnai tout ce dont il rêvait pour qu'il parte sans aucun regret.

La maladie finie par le rattraper et l'emporta. Je n'avais plus rien, perdant le Soleil de ma vie. Je n'étais personne sans lui, sans famille ni amis, je n'étais qu'une inconnue parmi des milliards d'humains. Je repris mon travail de chef d'entreprise et me plongea à fond dans celui-ci. Dès sept heures du matin jusqu'à vingt-deux heures le soir, je travaillais, inlassablement. Mes week-ends aussi se passaient dans mon entreprise. Mon boulot était devenu ma vie mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Même mon travail acharné, ne me faisait pas oublier la mort de mon fils.

Cela en était trop pour moi, alors après deux mois de dépression, je rentrai chez moi plus tôt que d'habitude, décidée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. La vie sans Henry, était trop terne pour que je la continue. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus, cela faisait deux mois que j'y pensais tous les jours, à la mort de Daniel seul mon fils m'en avait empêché mais aujourd'hui je n'avais plus personne. Je savais que mes proches auraient voulu que je continue à vivre mais sans eux, sans mon fils, je n'en avais plus la force. Je devais le faire. Je voulais me libérer de ma sentence.

La mort m'avait tout pris alors à quoi bon continuer à vivre ?

J'étais dans ma salle de bain, toujours habillée de mon tailleur, prête à avaler une boîte entière de médicaments et à m'ouvrir les veines quand ma porte d'entrée sonna. J'hésitai un instant, entre ouvrir ou non, à la personne qui osait m'interrompre. Je finis par me résoudre à répondre après le bruit incessant de la sonnette pendant plusieurs minutes, cette personne avait vraiment du culot de sonner autant de temps.

Enervée, j'ouvris la porte brutalement pour tomber sur trois têtes blondes. Je me figeai complètement devant un regard bleu profond, ma respiration se coupant devant tel beauté alors que mon cœur ratait un battement. Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre de ces maudites comédies mais en cet instant j'y cru. Alors que je n'étais toujours pas remise, elle se mit à déballer à grande vitesse son petit discours.

« Salut. Je suis Emma Swan, vingt-deux ans et tout juste sortie de l'université, je suis la nouvelle voisine de la maison à côté de chez vous. Voici mes deux filles Hope et Hannah. Elles ont deux ans, elles ont le même âge, vu que ce sont des jumelles. Je suis venue à Storybrooke pour le nouveau poste de designer de l'entreprise Toys Mills alors je voulais dire bonjour à mon nouveau chef et à ma voisine. Et... Ah oui, on a apporté un gâteau si vous voulez en manger... »

Une de ses filles lui tira alors la manche en lui chuchotant qu'elle avait faim, pour essayer de la stopper sur sa lancée

« Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de parler, tout le monde dit que je suis trop bavarde quand je suis stressée. Et en plus Hannah a envie d'une part de gâteau. Alors peut-on entrer ? »

Je souris pour la première fois depuis deux mois, cette femme était magnifique et en même temps adorable avec son débit de parole intarissable et sa franchisse. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à sa question, n'osant pas la décevoir elle et ses filles surtout que Hannah et Hope semblaient, elles aussi adorables, dans leur petite robe bleue pour l'une et verte pour l'autre. En entrant chez moi, elles me firent un câlin qui réchauffa mon petit cœur meurtri.

La soirée fut merveilleuse, peuplée de rires et de joie, les Swan étaient des personnes très optimistes. Je finis par faire le dîner et les invita à manger ma spécialité : les lasagnes et la tarte aux pommes, celles-ci venant du pommier que mon père avait planté le jour de ma naissance. Après diner, les filles voulurent regarder un film Disney, à ma plus grande surprise elles choisirent Blanche Neige, le film préféré de mon fils. Emma ne dit rien au fait que j'avais une dizaine de films pour enfants, elle semblait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête à dévoiler mon passé. Tout le monde s'assis sur le canapé du salon, les deux adultes à côtés tandis que ces deux petits anges se mettaient sur nos genoux.

« Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. »

Je sursautai en entendant Emma murmurer cette phrase alors que nous regardions le film, Hope et Hannah fascinées par la princesse.

« Comment ? » murmurais-je alors à mon tour, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je disais '' Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.'' J'ai cru entendre cette phrase tout à l'heure, elle n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans ma tête. C'est cette voix qui m'a obligé à sortir de mon salon et d'aller dans le jardin, je vous ai vu. Vous étiez dans votre salle de bain avec une boîte de cachet et une lame de rasoir. J'ai tout de suite compris ce que vous comptiez faire, moi-même étant passée par là, j'ai donc pris le gâteau que j'avais fait cet après-midi avec mes filles, et nous sommes venues le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vous faire du mal. »

Elle me sourit, serrant ma main dans la sienne, des larmes perlant sur son visage. Devant tant de bonté, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher mon visage du sien jusqu'à que nos lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fut magique.

A cet instant, j'entendis moi aussi la voix de mon fils dire son fameux adage, ce qui me fit sourire dans le baiser.

Il venait de me sauver la vie, car oui j'étais persuadée que c'était lui qui avait parlé à Emma pour qu'elle me voit. Grâce à lui, j'avais une nouvelle famille et je ne comptais pas les laisser s'échapper.

Non, ma vie ne sera jamais parfaite sans lui mais à cet instant, je me sentais à nouveau complète, sachant que mon fils veillait sur moi et qu'il m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je vécu une longue vie avec Emma, devenue ma femme, tout juste un an après le jour de notre rencontre. J'adopta officiellement Hannah et Hope. Mes années de vieillesse se passèrent dans la joie avec ma famille se complétant de petits-enfants. Quand mon heure fut venue, je l'acceptai sans peine ni joie, sachant que j'avais vécu assez pour n'avoir aucun regret. Ce fut Henry qui m'accueilli courant jusque dans mes bras. Je revis mes parents et également Daniel, mon premier amour, qui avait trouvé lui aussi une autre personne à aimer. Emma me rejoint quelques années plus tard, suivi de nos enfants et petits-enfants.

''Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des au-delàs.''

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Le secret

**Le secret**

* * *

_**Résumé : Après un nouveau mensonge de sa petite-amie, Regina est décidée à en finir avec leur relation, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. **_

_**Bonne lecture (en espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes).**_

* * *

**POV Regina**

« Allo ? » répondit une voix masculine.

Sans attendre, Regina raccrocha déçue, on l'avait trompée une nouvelle fois.

Cinquième fois. Cinquième mensonge.

C'était la fois de trop.

Regina venait de recevoir un message d'Emma lui disant que son père lui avait demandé de rester jusqu'à minuit parce que Neal faisait des siennes pour s'endormir mais en appelant à l'instant le bureau du sheriff, elle était tombée sur la voix de David et non de sa petite-amie.

Elle pensait que leur relation était importante.

Leur amour était-il réel ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une simple illusion ?

Oui, leur relation au début était loin de l'amitié et encore moins de l'amour. Elles se haïssaient, Regina parce que Emma représentait la seule femme qui pourrait lui enlever son fils Henry, la prunelle de ses yeux et en plus elle n'était autre que la fille unique de Snow, sa pire ennemie. Emma représentait tout ce qu'elle abhorrait.

Pour Emma, cela avait été différent, au départ elle n'avait rien pensé de cette femme accourant pour prendre son fils disparu dans ses bras les yeux rougis après qu'il soit venu la chercher à Boston, excepté peut-être de la compréhension. Regina aimait Henry de toute son âme mais après avoir subie quelques remarques acerbes de Madame le Maire, elle s'était éprise de haine envers cette dernière qui ne voulait même pas qu'elle approche son fils à plus de cinq cents mètres.

La haine s'était ainsi installée entre ces deux femmes fortes mais bornées. Aucun événement ne semblait pouvoir les réunir et pourtant, la presque mort d'Henry les rapprocha. Elles comprirent enfin qu'elles se devaient de coopérer pour le sauver.

C'est pourquoi à peine la levée de la malédiction, Emma l'avait protégée des habitants. Chaque jour, elle venait la voir à l'heure de sa pause déjeuner pour lui parler. Elle était la seule qui lui parlait encore, même son fils refusait de la voir la considérant toujours comme la méchante reine du conte Disney sans se douter que Regina était beaucoup plus que cela.

Ce n'était pas la jalousie de la beauté de Snow qui l'avait poussée à persécuter la princesse, non, elle l'avait même sauvée d'une chute mortelle à cheval. Elle la maudissait pour avoir révélé son secret à sa mère Cora alors même qu'elle lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire. Regina s'était alors retrouvée à marier le roi et père de Snow, le lendemain du meurtre de son fiancée et unique amour Daniel.

Toute son aversion pour la princesse venait de ce jour. Cependant elle avait changé, Henry lui avait fait redécouvrir l'amour et elle se voulait digne de l'avoir. Elle voulait changer mais personne à part Emma ne semblait la croire capable d'une telle transformation.

Elles sont devenues amies et après 2 mois de solitude, Henry était revenue chez elle avec une valise à la main. Il s'était excusé de son comportement et lui avait dit que son autre mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'un méchant ne naît pas méchant mais que ce sont les personnes qu'il rencontre qui le font tourner vers le bien ou le mal.

Le lendemain, Snow et David étaient venus à sa porte pour lui demander de réintégrer le poste de maire. Snow n'arrivait plus à gérer le poste seule et Emma les avaient menacés de ne plus leur adresser la parole s'il ne redonnait pas le poste à Regina qui pour elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sut qu'Emma était la personne qui reconstruirait morceau par morceau son cœur détruit.

Le soir même, elles s'embrassaient.

Un mois plus tard, Regina demandait à Emma d'emménager chez elle et Henry. Elle accepta de suite malgré le désaccord de ses parents, ce qui remplit de joie le cœur de Regina : Emma trouvait leur relation plus importante que celle avec ses parents. Jamais personne ne l'avait mise en avant comme Emma le faisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus importante du monde quand Emma la regardait avec des yeux émeraudes remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Pendant 8 mois, ils vécurent à trois le bonheur complet. Regina et Emma découvrant pour la première fois ce que cela faisait de vivre en couple dans une maison. Leur relation avait comme tous des hauts et des bas mais dès la fin de la dispute, elles se pardonnaient, leur amour surpassait toutes les idioties qu'elles pouvaient se dire sous le coup de la colère. Regina n'avait jamais imaginé que vivre simplement avec les personnes qu'on aime pouvait être aussi enrichissant. Henry, heureux avait instauré le marathon DVD le vendredi soir avec pizza et glace, Regina avait d'abord refusé mais devant les yeux pleins d'espoirs de ces deux amours, elle n'avait pu qu'accepter à condition qu'il y ait des légumes sur la pizza, après tout même l'amour ne change pas certaines de nos habitudes.

Tout semblait parfait mais depuis ces quinze derniers jours, Emma lui avait déjà mentit cinq fois alors que leur relation était basée sur la sincérité de l'une envers l'autres. Elles s'étaient toujours dit la vérité même si elle faisait parfois plus de mal que de bien. Et en deux semaines, sa petite-amie avait rompu sa promesse à cinq maudites reprises.

La première fois était un lundi soir, Emma l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait très tard, Ruby voulant lui parler d'une chose importante qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler. Regina accepta sans rechigner son appel, après tout il arrivait qu'une fois à deux fois par mois Emma sorte avec Ruby tard le soir, comme elle le faisait avec Kathryn. Rien de plus normal.

Ce fut le lendemain que tout dérapa, Regina comme à son habitude partie de la maison avant Emma et Henry, les laissant finir leur petit-déjeuner et alla au Granny's pour se prendre un café. Elle adorait le café préparé de Granny, elle le trouvait même meilleur que le sien. Il y a quelques années, elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises à recopier le café de Granny mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à la perfection alors tous les matins, elle allait prendre son café tout en saluant les habitants de Storybrooke qui avait la même habitude qu'elle.

Ruby lui servi sa boisson en échangeant avec elle des banalités qu'elles n'écoutaient qu'à demi-mot, avec les années elle avait appris à hocher la tête au bon moment de la conversation pour faire croire à la jeune femme qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement alors qu'intérieurement elle se désespérait que la machine à expresso n'aille pas assez vite et priait pour qu'un autre client arrive et la débarrasse du discours de la serveuse. Mais ce jour-là une phrase attira son attention : Ruby avait eu un rendez-vous galant la veille avec August.

Regina partit alors précipitamment du Granny's sans attendre son café, direction son bureau. Une fois arrivée, elle s'effondra par terre, pleurant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, le doute s'immisçant dans son esprit. Elle mit la matinée entière pour se convaincre qu'un seul petit mensonge n'était rien de grave.

Mais deux jours plus tard, puis six jours plus tard et dix jours plus tard, Emma lui mentit à nouveau à chaque fois prétextant aller chez Ruby pour parler de son problème personnel mais les lendemains matins, Regina voyait Ruby, heureuse comme jamais, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire à tout le monde qu'August avait passé la nuit chez elle après un autre rendez-vous galant.

Elle en avait assez des mensonges ! Assez de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps chaque matin en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'Emma aille dans les bras d'une autre.

C'était décidé, ce soir, elle attendrait de pied ferme le retour de sa petite-amie et lui demanderai des explications.

A minuit pile, Emma rentra en catimini dans leur chambre, espérant ne pas réveiller l'amour de sa vie mais ce n'était sans compter la détermination de cette dernière qui l'avait tenue réveiller jusqu'à son retour. Elle alluma sa lampe à chevet, éclairant au passage la mine coupable d'Emma.

« J'ai appelé le poste. » furent ses seules paroles, à quoi bon ajouter des mots alors qu'une seule phrase suffisait à lui dire qu'elle était démasquée.

« Je… »

« Pourquoi Emma ? Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'on a eu des hauts et des bas dans notre relation mais il y en a dans chaque relation. Je croyais que notre amour voulait dire quelque chose pour toi, qu'on était une famille tous les trois. Me suis-je trompée sur ton compte ? » interrompit-elle trop en colère pour attendre les minables explications de sa petite amie. Elle partit dans une longue tirade sur leur relation qui avait été jusque-là parfaite à ses yeux, une relation basée sur la confiance de l'une envers l'autre et vice versa. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de sermonner Emma quand celle-ci mis un genou à terre, la coupant nette dans sa lancée.

Regina n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, elles étaient au beau milieu d'une dispute et Emma venait de se mettre à genoux devant elle, un étui ouvert dans sa main droite contenant la bague parfaite. Celle-ci était en argent avec une améthyste en son centre encadrée par deux petits diamants scintillant de mille feux.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de te demander ta main aujourd'hui mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Ces dernières semaines, je ne t'ai pas trompé Gina, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à travailler avec Marco pour gagner plus d'argent pour pouvoir t'offrir la bague de tes rêves. J'avais prévu de te l'offrir lors d'une ballade sur la plage lors du coucher de soleil après un dîner romantique dans ce nouveau restaurant italien qui a ouvert le mois dernier et dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu aimerais l'essayer, mais peu importe, notre dispute m'a fait prendre conscience que l'importance n'est pas le lieu ni la date qui fait une demande parfaite mais l'amour qu'on y porte. Je t'aime Regina Mills, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je veux vivre à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours. Alors veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui » fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à sortir, toute colère oubliée, avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa fiancée qui ne l'avait finalement pas trompée. Ce soir-là, Regina apprit que le mensonge pouvait avoir du bon mais elle fit quand même inclure dans leurs vœux de mariage ''Je te promet de ne jamais te mentir''.

On n'est jamais trop sûr.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Je te retrouverai

**Je te retrouverai**

* * *

_**Résumé : Emma Swan, jeune orpheline en prison se jure de retrouver son fils coûte que coûte après qu'on le lui ai enlevé le jour de sa naissance.**_

_**Salut à tous ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

A peine dix-huit ans et j'étais déjà en prison. C'était en partie ma faute, j'avais fait confiance en la mauvaise personne. Pendant dix-sept, j'étais seule, échangée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, je ne suis jamais restée plus de six mois dans une même maison. L'amour et moi étions deux entités bien distinctes jusqu'à ce que mon regard se porte sur deux yeux marrons qui me firent chavirer, pour la première fois de mon existence je me sentais à la maison en sa présence.

Neal, il s'appelait. Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il pourrait me donner tout ce que je n'avais jamais espéré depuis que mes rêves d'enfants s'étaient brisés lors de mon sixième anniversaire, une famille avait voulu m'adopter mais s'était résignée au dernier moment au profit d'une fille de mon âge plus sage, plus princesse que moi et mes attitudes de garçon manqué.

J'ai cru en lui, à toutes ses belles paroles. Je me suis enfuie avec lui, laissant derrière moi ma dernière famille d'accueil et ma scolarité je ne rêvais qu'à lui faire plaisir. Je lui ai tout donné : mon cœur, mon esprit fougueux, mon premier baiser, ma première fois…

Il m'a appris à voler pour survivre, au départ j'étais contre ses transgressions avec la loi mais son sourire charmeur fini par faire fondre mes résistances. Il me disait qu'avec nos petits pillages nous nous enfuirons au Canada pour y débuter une nouvelle vie, je pourrai finir ma scolarité tandis qu'il travaillerait dans la comptabilité puis il me demanderait en mariage et nous aurions une ribambelle d'enfants. Ce serait la vie dont j'avais espéré durant toute mon enfance lorsque je lisais des histoires de princesses, je ne désirais qu'une chose : être aimée et aimer en retour.

Alors lorsque Neal me demanda le jour de mon anniversaire, d'aller récupérer des montres qu'il avait volé avant notre rencontre pour réaliser enfin mon rêve d'arrêter les embrouilles pour mener une vie bien rangée, je ne pus qu'accepter. Malgré la peur qui serrait mon ventre durant tout le trajet jusqu'à un casier dans une salle de sport, la joie transperça tout mon être quand je vis que les montres étaient toujours là, j'allais enfin avoir ma fin heureuse. Fini la malchance et bonjour à la vie.

Durant une seconde, ce fus le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Puis l'enfer arriva…

Deux bras fermes me prirent les bras me passant les menottes et me disant que mon petit ami m'avait balancé au flic avant de fuir le pays avec de l'argent volé. Mon monde s'écroula et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras du policier qui ne faisait rien pour me calmer.

J'étais à nouveau seule mais cette fois-ci était pire, j'avais gouté au bonheur pendant un an et la personne en qui je croyais le plus m'avait laissée tomber pour de l'argent. Je fus condamnée à deux ans de prison mais je n'en avais que faire, ma vie était déjà fichue j'avais perdu ma joie de vivre, mes rêves n'étaient plus que des cendres. Je pensais ne plus être surprise mais j'avais tort.

Et deux mois plus tard, mon monde bascula une nouvelle fois.

J'étais enceinte.

A la nouvelle du médecin de la prison, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps dès mon retour en cellule, en plus d'être seule, je me trouvais en prison et ne savais que faire.

L'abandonner comme mes parents l'avaient fait ? Non, il m'était impossible de laisser mon enfant vivre les mêmes galères que moi. Mais je n'avais pas de diplôme, pas de famille pour m'aider et ne sortirait de prison que dans un an minimum si jamais je continuais ma bonne conduite. Je n'étais même pas encore majeure !

Le faire adopter ? Cette idée me plut au premier abord. L'adoption était l'assurance que mon enfant serait dans une famille aimante, qu'il aurait tout ce que je n'avais pas eu mais plus le temps passait et moins cette option me donnait envie.

Ce ne fut que lors de mon sixième mois de grossesse, lors de mon rendez-vous avec un gynécologue venu spécialement à la prison pour vérifier l'état de santé du petite être qui se développait en moi que tout changea à nouveau.

Mon gynécologue habituel étant en vacances, c'était son remplaçant qui s'était déplacé et il ne connaissait pas du tout mon dossier. Lors de ma première visite chez le médecin, j'avais été très claire sur un point : je ne voulais absolument pas voir ni entendre les battements de cœur de mon enfant ni ne connaître le sexe, car je savais que dès que j'en apprendrai plus sur lui tout changerait et mes sentiments refoulés ressurgiraient de plus bel.

Ce fut le cas, cet incapable sans même me demander mon avis, appuya sur le son et me fit écouter le petit cœur de mon bébé en l'appelant « votre fils ». A cet instant, mon cœur se remplit de bonheur bien malgré moi, et je passais le reste de ma journée à regarder la photo de mon fils qu'on m'avait donné à la suite de l'échographie qui s'était parfaitement bien déroulée.

Dans deux mois, j'allais avoir un fils en parfaite santé.

Jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse, je me battis corps et âme avec le monde entier pour qu'on me laisse le choix de garder mon fils mais personne ne crut en ma bonne volonté. J'accoucha seule dans une chambre d'hôpital, des menottes à un bras, je n'eus le droit qu'à cinq minutes avec mon fils, Henry, dans les bras avant que l'assistante sociale ne me le prenne de force. Je hurlai, me débattit suppliant en larmes les policiers et infirmières qui essayaient en vain de me calmer de me laisser garder mon fils.

Ce jour, mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux pour la seconde fois.

Et je promis à Henry que je le retrouverai.

A ma sortie de prison, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis allée voir toutes les agences d'adoption pour en savoir plus mais personne ne voulait me dire la vérité. Je repris mes études, ayant passé mon bac en prison, pour me diriger vers une carrière de détective. J'étais prête à tout pour retrouver mon fils, je ne vivais que pour lui.

* * *

Mais voilà que dix ans plus tard, je n'étais pas plus avancée que mon premier jour de recherche, pourtant je n'étais toujours pas prête à abandonner. Je n'avais personne dans ma vie, seule ma quête comptait à mes yeux.

Tout mon temps libre se résumait à enquêter sur chaque Henry que comptait ce pays.

Ce fut un certain Henry Mills qui m'attira dans la petite ville de Storybrooke dans le Maine. J'avais lu un article sur la maire de la ville qui apparemment aurait adopté son enfant lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson à la même époque que mon séjour en prison. L'espoir me faisant vivre, je ne perdis pas une minute avant de prendre ma voiture pour me rendre là-bas.

Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant de ce qui m'attendait.

Une fois arrivée à destination et avoir pris une chambre au seul hôtel du coin, je me décidais à me promener un peu avant d'attaquer mes recherches. La voix d'un enfant attira mon attention, depuis qu'on m'avait enlevé mon fils, pas un seul jour ne passait, sans que je me retourne à la voix d'un petit garçon espérant de tout cœur que ce soit le mien, mais à chaque fois mon cœur se contractait de douleur à ma déception. Je ne pus donc m'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction du bruit et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Un petit garçon de dix ans jouait avec une fille de son âge pendant que leurs mères les regardaient. Mais le plus important était que la mère du petit garçon venait de l'appeler Henry. Ce Henry qui ressemblait à un mélange de Neal et de moi avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux émeraudes. Il avait également son nez et les joues de son père.

C'était mon Henry.

Je m'écroulais à terre, éclatant en sanglots devant la réalisation d'être parvenue à mes fins. Mon fils était à portée de main. Des bras hésitants vinrent alors me toucher délicatement le visage, en relevant la tête je vis mon fils se tenir devant moi, sa copine de jeu se tenait derrière lui pendant que les deux mères commençaient à accourir vers nous sûrement inquiète de voir une inconnue près des enfants. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me jetai dans les bras de mon fils pour la première fois depuis dix ans tout en redoublant de sanglot.

Je pleurais d'avoir manqué son premier sourire, son premier gazouillis, son premier mot, ses premiers pas, son premier bobo, son premier jour d'école, ses anniversaires et toutes les fêtes passées en famille…

Sentant un regard me fixer, je relevais la tête et rencontra le visage de la mère adoptive d'Henry, aucun mot ne fut échangé, et pourtant, la simple couleur de mes yeux lui suffit pour comprendre qui j'étais.

Du jours au lendemain ma vie devint plus belle.

Je pu enfin raconter toute la vérité à mon fils et sa mère Regina Mills qui accepta de me laisser entrer dans la vie de Henry, comprenant que j'en y étais partie non par choix mais par force. Regina mit du temps à me faire confiance mais après quelques semaines, elle accepta de me laisser seule avec Henry quelques heures par semaine. Nous sommes même devenues de grandes amies, Henry nous rapprochant.

Et après quelques mois de pur bonheur, j'y trouva même l'amour en la personne de la seule femme qui aimait autant que moi notre fils.

J'avais tenu ma promesse et celle-ci m'avait amenée jusqu'à ma véritable famille…

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: L'une ne peut vivre

**L'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre**

* * *

_**Résumé: Cela fait seize ans que Regina est emprisonnée malgré elle dans les cachots de la Reine Snow, elle rêve encore de ces yeux verts qui lui ont redonnés son cœur mais la folie l'emporte chaque jour un peu plus sur sa raison jusqu'au jour où Snow l'accuse d'avoir jeté un sort sur sa fille, l'âme sœur de Regina.**_

_**Salut à tous, voici un nouvel OS rien que pour vous. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

A peine seize ans que la Méchante Reine avait été vaincue et déjà tout le monde l'avait oublié, il y avait bien eu des récits de troubadours sur ses exploits mais la reine Snow avec son mari avaient fait taire toutes les personnes qui osait prononcer son nom à coup de menaces. Alors avec les années, on avait oublié son visage, la terreur qu'elle inspirait et tous les exploits qu'elle avait accomplie malgré sa folie de vengeance.

Plus personne ne savait que c'était uniquement grâce à elle que les citoyens bénéficiant d'un salaire minimum leur permettant de survivre même les hivers les plus rudes. Elle avait construit des orphelinats dans tout le royaume pour les enfants démunis leur évitant de se retrouver dans les cachots du château pour la seule raison qu'ils avaient volé un morceau de pain pour survivre. Elle avait fait passer une loi permettant aux habitants de quémander des vivres du château si jamais leurs récoltes étaient détruites par le climat indomptable. Elle avait autorisé les mariages entre nobles et paysans, entre gardes et servantes, entre deux femmes ou deux hommes, tout pour rendre heureux son peuple même les taxes aux villageois avaient été allégé mais le peuple n'avait retenu d'elle qu'une chose : sa vengeance envers Snow.

Attention, la reine Regina n'était pas que bonté, elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer ou enfermer toutes les personnes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin entre elle et la princesse aussi blanche que la neige. Mais quand §même, pas un troubadour, pas une histoire ne contait ses exploits alors que la reine Snow était vénérée par tous alors qu'elle n'avait fait que reprendre son trône par force.

C'est ainsi qu'oubliée de tous au fin fond du cachot le plus froid et le plus sombre du château vivait maintenant depuis seize ans la Reine déchue. Pas une âme humaine ne l'avait visitée durant tout ce temps passé à maudire Snow et son prince Charmant qui lui avait tout volé. A la fin, elle ne voulait même plus se venger mais juste vivre sa vie mais ce n'était sans compter l'esprit bornée de Snow qui ne croyait pas à sa rédemption après tout ce temps passé à haïr tout le monde.

Elle ne l'avait pas cru quand Regina s'était présentée devant elle pour lui rendre son royaume après qu'elle eut donné naissance à son premier enfant mais c'était bien la vérité. L'ultime vengeance de la Méchante Reine aurait été d'enlever la princesse Emma, cela avait été même sa première intention. Avec l'aide de sa magie, elle s'était introduite dans la chambre du bébé sans encombre. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection mais tout fut réduit en miettes lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux émeraudes de la princesse. Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, elle sentit son cœur se remplir d'une douce chaleur alors que l'enfant lui souriait sans aucun préjugé. A cet instant, Regina fut incapable d'aller au bout de son plan, elle remit Emma dans son berceau et repartit de la maisonnée où se trouvait Snow et sa résistance, pour se retrouver seule dans son château avec pour la première fois depuis la mort de son premier amour, une sensation de vide dans la poitrine.

Pendant des jours et des jours, elle avait fait les cent pas dans ses appartements maudissant son instant de faiblesse qui avait changé à jamais sa vie et son cœur. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer sa revanche, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit désarmée au sein même de la rébellion pour abdiquer son trône mais aucune femme, aucun homme ne crut à ses belles paroles, pas même Snow, sensée avoir le cœur le plus pur du royaume ne comprit son geste et l'enferma dans un cachot à jamais.

La solitude avait peu à peu fait sombrer Regina dans la folie, chaque nuit ses fantômes du passé venait la hanter et seuls les yeux émeraudes d'un bébé l'aidait à faire disparaître ses démons. Elle n'avait vu la princesse qu'une fois mais cela avait suffi pour que leurs magies s'entrelacent.

L'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

Regina savait qu'un jour proche Snow viendrait la voir pour la supplier de l'aider, et malgré leur très lourd passé, elle accepterait. Elle avait cru perdre à jamais l'occasion de connaître l'amour mais le destin avait décidé de lui donner une seconde chance et cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne réussirait à l'empêcher de la saisir.

« Qu'as-tu fait Regina ? »

Regina sursauta et d'un mouvement vif, malgré ses années d'enfermement, se mit sur ses pieds dirigeant son regard vers une hallucination qui lui parlait. Cette dernière représentait à la perfection la reine Snow avec même les rides qu'elle devait avoir avec les années passées, elle semblait si réelle. Elle approcha sa main vers cette hallucination s'attendant à ne rencontrer que de l'air mais à la place, elle toucha pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie un être humain.

« Snow ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix engourdie, plus habituée à être silencieuse qu'à tenir une conversation autour d'un thé.

« Pourquoi as-tu jeté un sort à ma fille ? »

Regina la regarda l'air ébahie, ne comprenant pas la question de son ancienne ennemie, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on lui avait adressé la parole, encore plus qu'on lui ait posé une question aussi directe.

« Réponds-moi ! Ma fille doit se marier dans 5 jours et je n'ai pas le temps pour ta minable envie sur ma vie parfaite alors réponds-moi ! »

La fille aux yeux verts. La fille aux yeux verts, pensa Regina très fort, tentant de se rappeler toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait oublié au fur et à mesure que la folie les remplaçait.

Oui c'est ça. Elle se souvenait maintenant d'un bébé dans ses bras, de sa magie soudain incontrôlable qui se liait à celle d'un nourrisson. Cette union de puissances qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : âme-sœurs. Snow qui l'avait enfermé l'empêchant de continuer à nourrir ce lien de magie entre elles pour qu'elles survivent ensemble.

Regina regarda longuement les yeux de Snow tandis que cette dernière continuer de lui hurler dessus, elle ne vit que de la haine. Après toutes ces années, la soi-disant princesse au cœur pur n'avait pas renoncé à sa colère, elle n'était toujours pas prête à entendre raison mais elle allait le devoir sinon sa fille serait perdue à jamais.

« Amène-moi près d'elle, je peux la guérir. »

« Hors de question ! Tu vas uniquement me dire le nom du sort que tu lui as jeté depuis ton minable cachot et Le Ténébreux jettera le contre sort. »

« Le Ténébreux ? Snow, tu ne dois pas laisser cet homme auprès de ta fille, ne te souviens-tu pas des histoires que les troubadours racontent sur lui. Il est le Mal incarné. Tu ne peux lui faire confiance. Amène-moi à ta fille, je te promets de la guérir. »

« Tu ne toucheras jamais à un seul cheveu de ma fille, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

Le silence revint dans le cachot après le départ précipité de Snow alors que Regina se remettait tout juste de ses émotions, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait ressenti autre chose que du désespoir mais elle ne se réjouissait pas de cette occasion. L'obsession de Snow l'empêchait de sauver cette jeune femme qui avait accompagnée ses rêves et espoirs depuis seize ans. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle savait son âme-sœur et elle-même condamnées à une longue et terrible mort.

Durant les trois mois suivants, Snow vint chaque jour pendant une heure, ordonnant à Regina de lever le sortilège ou de donner le contre sort à Rumpelstiltskin. A chaque fois, Regina essayait de lui faire entendre raison mais ce qu'elle apprit lui glaça le sang. Emma, la fille de Snow était promise au fils du Ténébreux à cause d'une bêtise de la Reine, cette dernière avait désiré avoir une licorne comme animal de compagnie pour se vanter devant les familles royales des royaumes voisins. Après maintes et maintes recherches par ses chevaliers revenant à chaque fois bredouilles, elle avait fait un pacte avec le Diable pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait, voilà pourquoi à tout juste seize ans, sa fille se devait d'épouser dans l'année le fils de Rumpelstiltskin qui venait à cinquante ans d'assassiner sa huitième femme parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui donner un héritier. Si ce marriage venait à ne pas avoir lieu, le Ténébreux viendrait à prendre la vie du mari de Snow.

Ce fut à cet instant que Regina sut que sa vie n'était plus, la cupidité de Snow l'avait emporté. Celle-ci ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, qu'importe l'avenir de sa fille.

Le lendemain de ces révélations, Snow l'avait fait sortie de son cachot pour qu'elle voit enfin Emma. La princesse était endormie sur son lit, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait des rêves paisibles mais c'était sans compter la sueur qui perlait son front et les cris de douleurs qu'elle poussait. A ses côtés, se trouvait son futur mari qui ne cessait de lui toucher le front avec une expression de tristesse dès que Snow regardait dans sa direction, une fois que son regard changeait de direction, il enlevait sa main avec dégout et reprenais son expression de profond ennui.

« Laissez-moi seule avec elle. »

« Non ! »

« Snow si tu veux que ta fille guérisse, laisse-moi ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent à contrecœur la Reine, laissant Regina enfin seule avec son destin. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, veillant à parler avec assurance, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa peur et tristesse.

« Emma, m'entends-tu ? »

« Regina ! »

Cette dernière sursauta au cri de désespoir de la princesse qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un seul regard et tout fut compris, Emma avait appris depuis longtemps ce que l'ancienne Méchante Reine représentait pour elle et avait accepté son sort. Sans vraiment savoir comment, Regina était dans les bras de son âme-sœur pleurant le temps perdu et l'avenir qu'elles n'auraient pas.

« Je suis désolée Gina, vraiment désolée. J'ai tenté de te chercher depuis mes treize ans quand j'ai appris que mes rêves n'étaient autre que l'amour de ma vie. Crois-moi, j'ai parcouru les moindres recoins du château espérant te rencontrer avant que ma mère ne fasse une bêtisse nous coûtant la vie. Je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir chercher assez fort. »

« Chuuut Emma. Tu n'y ais pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ta mère n'a pas su écouter tes paroles. Je suis moi aussi désolée que tu sois tombée sur moi comme âme sœur. Qui voudrait de la Méchante Reine comme femme ? »

« Moi ! » répondit Emma, plongeant ses yeux verts remplit d'amour dans ceux de Regina. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sut qui avait initier le baiser mais elle savaient que c'était le plus beau, le plus magique de tous.

A la seconde où le baiser prit fin, Regina sentit la vie la quitter, depuis le début elle avait compris que Rumpelstiltskin avait jeté un sort sur sa princesse pour l'obliger à mourir. Sans elle, son fils pouvait marier Emma mais le Ténébreux avait oublié une chose essentielle.

L'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

Alors même que Regina poussait son dernier souffle, Emma s'endormait pour l'éternité dans les bras de sa bien-aimée à jamais.

**FIN**.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine.**_


	9. Chapter 9: La révélation

**La révélation**

* * *

**Bonne année à tous ! Bonne réussite ! Bonne santé ! Et que vos vœux se réalisent !**

**Voici mon tout premier OS de 2020. **

**Résumé : Il suffit juste d'un instant, un simple regard pour que notre perception sur une personne change notre vie à jamais.**

**Bonne lecture. Et encore une fois Bonne Année 2020 !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé un soir d'été où Regina avait invité Emma à dîner avec Henry et elle.

Depuis la fin de la malédiction, sa relation avec la jeune blonde s'était améliorée. Emma l'avait défendue devant tous les habitants de Storybrooke lorsqu'ils avaient crié vengeance malgré leur passé plus que compliqué. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'un simple mot la raison de son aide, Emma lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle méritait une seconde chance. C'était à cet instant qu'elles étaient passées d'ennemies à simples connaissances. Cela avait été le début du changement. Emma voulait être la mère qu'elle n'avait pu être pour Henry et Regina voulait devenir meilleure pour elle et son fils.

Snow et Charming avaient eu, quant à eux, beaucoup plus de mal que les autres, à accepter le fait qu'elle ait changé, pour leur prouver sa bonne volonté, Regina avait démissionné de son poste de maire de la ville alors même qu'elle adorait son travail. Elle avait même accepté qu'Henry habite temporairement chez eux avec Emma pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle voulait changer. Même si ce choix lui avait brisé le cœur, elle voulait prouver sa bonne volonté.

Après deux mois sans son travail, la plupart des habitants de la ville avaient commencé à admettre que Regina était la meilleure à ce poste, ils aimaient tous leur reine mais cette dernière n'était pas faite pour travailler dans un bureau toute la journée. Le travail d'enseignant lui convenait mieux. De plus, ils commençaient à observer les changements de la personnalité de Regina, fini les commandes chez Granny's sur un ton sec, maintenant elle prenait le temps de dire bonjour à Ruby ou Ashley et de demander de leurs nouvelles. On la voyait aussi souvent prendre un café avec Henry et le shérif ou même Kathryn qui était devenue, une très bonne amie.

De nombreuses personnes avaient accepté que l'Evil Queen n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et elles devenaient de moins en moins opposées contre son retour à la mairie. Alors, Snow sous pression par Emma et ses proches amis qui voyaient qu'elle était dépassée par le travail et qu'en plus consacrait moins de temps à la mairie, voulant à tout prix un deuxième enfant, fini par rendre le poste de maire à Regina avouant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour diriger une ville et que son poste d'enseignante lui manquait.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Emma avait aussi réussi à persuader ses parents de laisser Henry à Regina. En effet ce dernier, voulait retourner vivre chez sa mère adoptive, sa chambre lui manquait, ainsi que les petits plats préparés par la Brune. Il avait fini par comprendre que tout n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc mais que le monde était une nuance de gris. Emma avait de suite approuvé son idée, trouvant injuste de laisser Regina seule dans un grand manoir alors qu'elle pouvait être heureuse aux côtés de leur fils.

Ainsi après de nombreuses difficultés, Regina était parvenue à montrer à tous qu'elle avait réellement changé. La vengeance ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs alors que le respect et la bienveillance lui permettaient d'avoir l'amour de Henry et l'approbation des habitants de Storybrooke. Elle était même parvenue avec l'aide de son fils et d'Emma de prouver à tous que leur vie dans le monde moderne était meilleure que celle dans la Forêt Enchantée. Les habitants avaient ainsi renoncé à faire pousser des haricots magiques pour retourner dans leur ancien royaume.

Un jour après sa reprise du poste de maire, Regina invitait Emma à diner chez elle pour la remercier de sa confiance et sans le savoir, elle changea son destin pour le meilleur.

Lors de cette première soirée, Regina et Emma mangèrent silencieusement pendant que Henry faisait seul la conversation, leur disant tout sur sa journée avec ses amis dont l'un fêtait son anniversaire. Après que le diner fut fini, Henry un sourire aux lèvres les laissa seules prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Au début le silence fut pesant, même si Regina était reconnaissante de l'aide d'Emma pour la sauver des griffes des habitants furieux, elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement confiance en la sauveuse, ses années de solitudes lui avait appris à attendre le mal en chaque personne. Emma, quant à elle, était gênée d'être dans un lieu inconnu avec cette magnifique femme qui l'intimidait. Ce fut finalement elle qui brisa le silence alors qu'elles s'étaient assises sur le canapé pour boire un dernier verre de vin, elle avait pointé une photo de Regina et Henry, lui demandant qu'elle était l'histoire de la photo. A partir de là, une amitié se forma entre elles et une garde partagée fut décidée.

Elles se partageaient la présence de Henry depuis plus de six mois, Regina l'avait pendant la semaine et Emma pouvait le garder un week-end sur deux et ramenait même tous les jours Henry de l'école. Regina invitait même Emma à dîner les vendredis soir et même certains mercredis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se découvrant des points en communs étaient devenues de bonnes amies, si bien que depuis quelques semaines, elles passaient toutes leurs pauses déjeuners ensemble dans le bureau de Madame le Maire à parler de leur fils et de leurs passions. Emma apportait les sandwichs de chez Granny's tandis que Regina sortait le dessert qu'elle préparait elle-même, un dessert dont la base était toujours la pomme, cela faisait bien rire Emma de savoir la quantité de pommes que pouvait manger son amie en une journée seulement. Leurs conversations ne manquaient jamais d'humour mais elles savaient être très sérieuse quand la situation le voulait, en particulier lorsque cela concernait leur travail.

Ainsi, Regina s'était dévoilée sur son passé sombre, dévoilant la brutalité de sa mère, l'amour très bref qu'elle avait connu avec Daniel avant qu'on ne lui enlève, ses leçons avec le Ténébreux, la haine qu'elle s'était découverte pour Snow quand elle avait appris son rôle clé dans la mort de Daniel, l'amour que lui portait son père et qu'elle avait utilisé égoïstement pour le tuer et lancer cette malédiction. Tandis qu'Emma lui avait raconté sa jeunesse dans le système, le froid qui rentrait dans ses os quand elle dormait dans la rue, la faim permanente de son estomac après un repas maigre, les coups de poings et de pieds des autres orphelins se battant pour garder leurs maigres possessions, son désir d'être adoptée par une famille aimante, la trahison de Neal lui brisant le cœur et par la même occasion son espoir de construire un jour une famille, ses jours en prison où elle chantait des berceuses à son bébé, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle le protégerait de la cruauté du monde avant qu'on ne lui prenne parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui le confier le temps de finir sa peine de prison. Elle lui parla de son désir d'oublier sa souffrance en essayant d'oublier son fils après deux ans d'infructueuses recherches, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à tourner réellement la page. Tout comme Regina qui voyait chaque cheval comme un souvenir de Daniel, chaque bébé qu'elle croisait lui rappelait l'injustice du monde.

Toutes les deux se connaissaient mieux que personne, on pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient devenues des meilleures amies.

Mais un soir, tout changea.

Après avoir mangé un plat de lasagne et des chaussées aux pommes, préparés avec soin par Regina, les deux compères s'étaient assises sur le canapé de la salle, Henry déjà partit se coucher après leur avoir dit bonne nuit. Tout se déroulait comme n'importe quelle de leur soirée entre amies, jusqu'à ce que Regina se mette à observer de plus près le visage d'Emma, oubliant le film mit à la télévision.

La beauté d'Emma la frappa soudain comme une évidence. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très belle mais ce soir-là, elle était plus que cela, on aurait dit un ange avec sa chevelure dorée et sa petite robe blanche. Regina pensa alors à tous leurs moments passés ensemble et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient bien plus que des amies ou même des meilleures amies.

Elles se voyaient tous les jours sans exception depuis deux mois, elles s'appelaient tous les soirs pour se dire bonne nuit, s'envoyaient des messages dans la journée dès qu'elles avaient un instant de libre. Quand l'une avait du temps libre, elle allait voir l'autre, Emma avait presque déménagé chez Regina, elle venait tous les soirs à la maison pour dîner et regarder un film.

Depuis quelques jours, Emma était même devenue très tactile avec elle. Elle lui tenait la main dès la moindre occasion, la saluait avec un baiser sur la joue, lui faisait des compliments sur sa beauté. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus était son regard. Elle l'observait comme si, elle était la personne la plus précieuse de son monde, après son fils. Elles se comportaient comme un couple depuis des jours voire des semaines et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Regina le comprit.

Elle aimait Emma.

La Méchante Reine était tombée amoureuse de la Sauveuse.

Quelle ironie du sort !

Devant sa réalisation et sachant que l'amour peut changer du jour au lendemain, Regina mue par un courage sans nom, se décida à être la plus forte des deux.

« Je t'aime. »

Emma se détourna soudain du film la regardant avec un air interrogateur pendant que Regina rougissait sentant le regard de la sauveuse la transpercer de part et d'autre. Elle baissa le regard, ayant peur de la réaction de celle qui avait réussi à réchauffer son cœur endurci depuis des décennies par ses mauvais choix. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'Emma ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Non, mais quelle abrutie faisait-elle !

Alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement de sa faiblesse, ayant espérer l'impensable, une main délicate lui prit le menton pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien. Des lèvres tendres se posèrent sur les siennes, mordillant les siennes légèrement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle pouvait, non devait réciproquer.

Ce baiser fut magique.

Emma se détacha d'elle lorsqu'elles manquèrent d'air, la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Gina. »

Regina sourit, un sourire gigantesque, l'amour de sa vie l'aimait aussi, sa soirée ne pouvait qu'être parfaite. Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, le film totalement oublié, elles se prirent la main et montèrent dans la chambre de la belle brune pour une nuit passionnée et remplie d'amour.

Un mois plus tard, Emma annonçait à Regina qu'elle était enceinte, faisant s'évanouir la maire.

Deux mois plus tard, Snow et David s'évanouissaient à la nouvelle des deux mères tandis qu'Henry s'extasiait d'être bientôt un grand-frère.

Neufs mois plus tard, Emma accouchait d'une petite fille nommée Anna Swan-Mills pour le plus grand bonheur de ses mères et de son grand-frère Henry.

L'année suivante, Regina lors d'une soirée tout à fait romantique mit un genou à terre et demanda à Emma de l'épouser, cette dernière accepta sans la moindre hésitation sa proposition. Le lendemain Snow s'enthousiasmait devant la bague de fiançailles de sa fille et sortait des piles de magasines de mariage d'un placard leur expliquant qu'elle préparait leur union depuis un certain temps, les deux jeunes femmes, un sourire aux lèvres la laissèrent organiser leur mariage, heureuses que Snow et David aient enfin accepté leur amour.

Elles se marièrent un jour de printemps, Henry amenant fièrement sa mère adoptive à l'hôtel, Anna marchant du haut de ses deux ans derrière eux tenant la main à sa grand-mère pour ne pas tomber, encore bancale sur ses deux petites jambes, était toute heureuse de porter les alliances de ses mères sur un coussin de couleur pourpre tandis qu'Emma était figée par la beauté de l'amour de sa vie qui avançait pas à pas vers leur futur. Une fois les « je le veux » prononcés, Emma révéla à l'assemblée qu'elle attendait un troisième enfant pour le plus grand bonheur de tous mais surtout de sa femme qui réalisait que sa vie était devenue parfaite.

Lucas Swan-Mills fut accueilli avec joie dans ce monde par toute sa petite famille et des années plus tard, il apprit que l'amour véritable peu se trouver n'importe où, il suffit juste d'y faire attention.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Une soirée inoubliable

**Une soirée inoubliable**

_**Salut à tous :) Voici un nouvel Os Swanqueen !**_

_**Résumé : Contre sa volonté, Regina est entrainée par sa meilleur amie à une soirée étudiante qui va changer sa vie à jamais.**_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Regina**

« Allez Regina s'il te plaît !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît ! Je ne te demande jamais rien. »

Je la regardais d'un œil noir en entendant ses piètres excuses.

« Bon, c'est vrai que je te demande souvent de l'aide pour les cours mais je ne te demande presque jamais de venir avec moi à une soirée étudiante. Et là pour la fin de nos partiels de décembre, je te supplie de venir avec moi. »

J'allais refuser une nouvelle fois mais c'était sans compter la force de persuasion de ma meilleure amie Kathryn. Depuis nos huit ans, nous étions comme des sœurs et elle était toujours là pour me convaincre de faire des bêtises. Avec elle, j'avais eu un bras cassé parce qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse un saut en parachute, je m'étais foulée la cheville après avoir fait du skateboard, nous nous étions retrouvées au commissariat après notre première virée illégale en boîte de nuit, nos parents nous avaient privés de sorties trop de fois pour que je fasse le compte de ses nombreuses idées géniales qui s'avéraient toutes tourner à la catastrophe. C'est pourquoi, je ne voulais pas du haut de mes vingt ans aller à cette soirée pour me retrouver encore une fois dans une situation improbable qui risquerait de parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de mes parents, ils avaient déjà eu du mal à accepter que je quitte notre petite ville du Maine pour aller étudier le droit à New York, je ne voulais pas leur donner une raison de plus de me rapatrier en vitesse à la maison.

« Emma sera là.

-Swan ?

-Bien sûr Swan. Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Emma dont tu as le béguin depuis le premier jour d'université. »

Je rougis en l'entendant parler. Il est vrai que depuis un an et demi, je ne regardais qu'elle, Kathryn en désespérait. Elle avait essayé de me faire sortir avec plusieurs connaissances mais je ne voyais qu'elle depuis ce fameux jour de rentrée où elle avait été ma sauveuse.

* * *

J'étais seule, perdue au beau milieu d'un couloir de dortoirs, ma valise en main, un énorme sac dans l'autre et un sac à dos lourd comme du béton sur mes épaules, autrement dit j'étais épuisée de tout ce que je portais et pour ajouter à tous mes malheurs, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma chambre que j'allais partager avec ma meilleure amie Kathryn.

Cette dernière n'arriverait que le lendemain après avoir fini son travail d'été en tant que serveuse au Granny's dans notre petite ville natale. J'aurais aimé plus que tout au monde qu'elle soit avec moi à cet instant. De nous deux, c'était elle qui savait se repérer sur un plan alors que je bataillais toujours à trouver mon chemin. Vraiment, je n'avais aucun sens d'orientation.

Je désespérais de mon sort quand une vague figure me rentra dedans me faisant tomber par terre et envoyant mes affaires voler dans les quatre coins du couloir. Plus tard, allongée sur mon lit, je compris que j'étais allée trop loin dans ma colère alors que ma valise ni mes sacs de voyage ne s'étaient ouvert mais sur le moment j'avais cru que c'était une bonne idée d'hurler sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas fais attention à moi et m'était rentrée dedans. J'avais dû lui crier des insultes pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de me calmer.

Elle s'était ensuite présentée sans que je ne retienne son nom, trop occupée par ma colère sans fin. Elle m'avait aidée à reprendre mes affaires et elle m'avait même montrée le chemin de ma chambre tout en s'excusant de toutes les manières possibles : elle porta ma valise et mes deux sacs même si ses bras tremblaient sous le poids jusqu'à ma chambre, m'aida à ranger toutes mes affaires et me laissa même de l'argent pour que je puisse me payer un diner.

En partant, elle était venue me serrer la main pour s'excuser encore une fois de sa stupidité. Pour la première fois depuis deux heures, je la regardais et fut honteuse de voir ses yeux rougis. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'elle avait pleuré mais avant que je ne puisse m'excuser de mon comportement, elle s'était déjà enfuie. Je n'avais pu lui en vouloir, sachant comment je l'avais traitée depuis notre rencontre infortunée.

Toutefois, ses yeux me hantaient. La tristesse qu'ils dégageaient m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir pour ma colère injustifiée envers une personne qui m'avait aidée sans rien demander en retour.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard que j'appris son nom : Emma Swan.

* * *

Depuis cette rencontre tumultueuse, j'avais essayé de lui adresser la parole à plusieurs reprises, nous partagions le même cours de Littérature, mais à chaque fois que je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler, soit je me dégonflais aussi vite que mon courage fut venu ou une autre personne se mettait à lui parler m'empêchant par la même occasion de lui présenter mes excuses.

A force de l'observer cherchant le meilleur moment pour m'excuser, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'intéresser à elle. Ce fut d'abord sa personnalité qui m'éblouit, elle n'hésitait jamais à deux fois pour dire son avis sur un roman même s'il était controversé. Elle n'hésitait pas à aider les autres dès qu'une personne avait dû mal à répondre à une question du professeur, même en dehors des cours elle était généreuse, j'avais appris par une amie de Kathryn qu'elle était bénévole à l'hôpital tous les week-ends. Je l'avais même vu donner son déjeuner à un sans-abri un jour alors qu'elle n'avait même pas d'argent sur elle pour s'acheter un autre repas, j'étais parvenue à cette conclusion en la suivant du regard pendant toute ma pause déjeuner alors que Kathryn me parlait des joies de sa nouvelle conquête, Emma était restée assise, seule sur un banc à écouter de la musique, sans qu'une seule fois, elle ne se rachète un sandwich.

Emma avait toutes les qualités d'une princesse charmante. Et comme une idiote j'avais ruiné toutes mes chances en l'insultant dès notre première rencontre.

Poussée par la honte, j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de m'excuser un jour. Plus le temps passait et plus je perdais mon courage, je m'étais finalement décidée à laisser notre rencontre derrière moi et me concentrer plutôt sur mes études, après tout je ne savais même pas si elle préférait les femmes aux hommes, si elle était seule ou même si je pourrais l'intéresser ou non.

« Tiens met cette robe. »

La voix de Kathryn me fit revenir sur Terre, sur mon lit se trouvait une robe courte noire, parfaite pour une soirée bien arrosée et faire tourner les têtes de nombreuses femmes, et malheureusement celles d'hommes.

« Tu va être magnifique Regina. Attends de voir le résultat, une fois coiffée et maquillée par mes soins, tout le monde voudra être ta cavalière, crois-moi sur parole.

-Merci. » répondis-je, émue par ses paroles qui m'avaient touchées droit au cœur.

Kathryn avait probablement raison, il était grand temps que je sorte de ma carapace, peut-être même que voir Swan à une soirée me ferait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la femme parfaite dont j'avais rêvé. Et qui sait, je pourrais rencontrer une personne avec qui passer la nuit, cela faisait plus d'un an que je m'accrochais à l'idée d'être un jour avec mon coup de cœur mais vraisemblablement cela ne se ferait jamais, mieux valait que je me résigne maintenant et passe à autre chose avec un joli coup d'un soir pour me faire tourner la page.

Une fois fin prêtes, nous nous rendîmes au bar où se déroulait la grande fête des fins de partiels. Tout le monde était présent, et déjà la moitié d'entre eux se trouvaient bourrés, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. A peine arrivée et je due me débarrasser de deux prétendants qui me collaient contre leurs corps tout en sueur, réprimant une grimage et l'envie forte de partir de cet endroit trop étroit à mon goût, j'indiquais d'un signe de tête le bar à Kathryn pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de mon sort, quoiqu'elle fût déjà bien trop occupée à batifoler avec son petit ami de la semaine pour se préoccuper de mes va-et-vient. Je soupirais tout en me dirigeant vers le comptoir, prête à me saouler pour oublier le vide complet de ma vie sentimentale.

Je sirotais calmement mon mojito quand une main féminine se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter de peur, n'ayant pas entendu son approche due à la musique bien trop forte pour mes tympans. Je faillis lâcher mon verre devant les yeux émeraudes de la seule et unique Emma Swan.

« Salut Regina ! » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en me tendant un verre de mojito. Incapable de lui répondre tant mon esprit était occupé à exalter de joie sur le fait qu'elle avait pris le temps de connaître mon prénom même si nous ne nous étions plus reparlées depuis l'incident, je lui pris le verre des mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

Devant mon silence pesant, son sourire s'effaça, je tentais alors de sortir une phrase ou même un mot de mes lèvres mais aucun son ne se montrait. J'étais muette comme une carpe. Désespérée devant ce retournement de situation et en voyant le visage défaitiste de mon coup de cœur. Je pris littéralement mon courage à deux mains en les apposant sur son visage, approchant mon visage du sien pour un baiser endiablé, lui exprimant tous mes sentiments qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir par la parole.

Au bout de quelques minutes et mon besoin d'air se faisant ressentir, j'arrêtai notre baiser. A cet instant, je me mis à rougir de honte devant mon action, je venais de dévoiler mon cœur à une quasi-inconnue. J'étais prête à m'enfouir loin de tout quand un bras me reteint et avant que je ne puisse comprendre la réaction d'Emma, elle m'embrassait de nouveau.

Une fois ce dernier interrompu à nouveau par notre manque de souffle, Emma me prit dans ses bras me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Regina, veux-tu être ma petite-amie ?

-Oui. »

A peine mon accord sorti de mes lèvres qu'Emma les recouvraient des siennes pour m'entraîner dans une série de baisers toujours plus passionnés que les précédents.

Après cette soirée inoubliable, ma vie devint génialissime. Je passais le moindre moment de libre dans les bras de ma petite amie pour apprendre à la connaître sur le bout des doigts, autant sur le plan physique que psychique. Nous étions comme deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient retrouvées. Dès l'année d'étude finit, Emma rencontra mes parents qui l'adorèrent dès le premier regard.

L'année suivante, nous prîmes un appartement avec Kathryn qui était très heureuse de la tournure des événements, surtout qu'elle-même avait trouvé le grand amour lors de cette soirée magique en la personne de Fred, un étudiant en commerce.

Le jour de la remise de mon diplôme d'avocate, Emma me demanda en mariage, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait attendre un jour de plus et encore moins la fin de ses études de médecine pour qu'on soit enfin liées à vie. Six mois plus tard, je lui disais ''je le veux'' devant toute notre famille dans ma petite ville natale.

Un an plus tard et devant mon désir de commencer une famille, Emma acceptait qu'on aille dans une clinique de procréation médicalement assistée. Les deux années suivantes ne furent pas de tout repos ni de joie, je fis deux fausses couches, ce qui me fit douter de ma capacité à être mère tandis que ma femme me contredisait à chaque fois que mon esprit partait dans ces eaux-là me rappelant que je serai une mère exceptionnelle. Et elle eut raison quand neuf mois plus tard, je mettais au monde notre premier fils Henry Swan-Mills.

Le jour de la remise de diplôme d'Emma, je croyais déjà vivre la vie parfaite depuis la naissance de mon fils qui avait maintenant deux ans, mais quand elle m'annonça le désir d'un nouvel enfant, je compris à cet instant que ma vie ne cesserait jamais d'être inoubliable avec elle comme partenaire.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu. A la prochaine.**_


End file.
